Big Girls
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: AU. Mary Margaret and Emma had been best friends since they were little kids, but now that they are grown ups their play-dates had turn into movies and clubbing nights. And even if to some people, like Emma's brother, David, the two girls are still kids, they are willing to show to everyone that they are big girls and have a wild side / Snowing and SwanQueen fic.
1. Cheese & Lucky Charms

Ok, this is something I have had on my Doc Manager for a while now, so let's see if you people like it.

Some pointers before we start:  
1. This is fic AU. There's no curse and no magic.  
2. Emma and David are siblings.  
3. Emma and Mary Margaret are best friends since childhood. Ruby and Belle are the same age as the two girls. David, Graham and Regina are the same age.  
4. It is a Snowing and SwanQueen fic, even though our beloved couples might have some bumps on their way to love.  
5. I'll try to keep it T, but it might change to M. You've been warned. It'll contain rude words, so if you're offended - Sorry :/  
6. I do not own OUAT :(

Other than that, I'm eager to know your opinions!

M.

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

My phone vibrated, I had a new Facebook notification.

David Nolan, my best friend's brother had posted something on my wall. It said: '_You owe me a box of Lucky Charms.'_

_'What?'_ I commented confused.

Surprisingly, I got a quick reply _'I just bought a new box and you ate them all.'_

I knew David was here, at the Nolan's house, so I didn't understand why he had left me a Facebook message if he was in the next room. Couldn't he just tell me face-to-face?

_'I did not touch the cereals, I ate all your cheese tho.'_ was my reply

I wasn't used to speak to Emma's brother, leave alone to chat with him. Even though we had known each other since I could remember. We had stopped hanging out when he had become too cool to spend time with the little kids. I guess a four-year gap is big when you are 12 and 16 years old. But now that I was 22 years old and David 26, and he had returned to Storybrooke, after finishing his masters in Boston, things had become kind of different between us.

Even Emma had acknowledged it. And it had been awkward.

* * *

**Flashback**

I let myself in into Emma's house just as I did every friday since we were 10.

It has movie night. And today it had been my turn to choose, so I had chosen _Clueless_. Emma hated the movie, just as she hated every romantic comedy, I always said it was because she was dead on the inside. My blonde friend preferred horror movies, which I hated. So we had a tradition of punishing each other with movies the other one hated. Except when there was a superheroes movie, Emma and I were huge fans of the DC and Marvel world.

"Just when I thought you couldn't choose something worse." Emma yelled at the end of the movie as she did every friday when it was my turn to choose the movie. "This movie is the biggest piece of shit I've seen in my life,"

"Emma, language." I heard someone say behind us.

We both turned to see a blond man in his mid twenties, wearing nothing but a shower towel around his waist.

"M, I guess you remember my sorry-ass brother." Emma said, not paying attention to the fact that he was partially naked.

"David?" I asked pretending I was not panicking inside.

If I remembered David? What kind of question was that? Of course I remembered David, he was first crush. I had been so in love with him when I was nine, I was convinced he was the love of my life. And that Emma and I would be sisters. And that we would all live happily ever after. Of course Emma made fun of that all the time.

"The one and only," he replied with a grin. "And M stands for?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't recognize me, don't you?"

I must admit, it hurt a little bit not to be recognized. Then again, last time I saw David I was 14, I wore braces and had a terrible acne case.

"Don't take it personal," Emma said standing up and putting another movie into the DVD. "He wouldn't recognize me if it would be for the fact that my parents email him pictures every once in a while."

David looked at me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Mary Margaret." I said to put him out of misery.

"That girl that had a_ massive_ crush on you," Emma pointed out. I hit her below the ribs, what was wrong with her? "Oh, but now that you are a big girl," She added facing me, completely ignoring my sign. "And that David broke up with her bitchy girlfriend he had in Boston, we can be the happy family you always dreamed of!"

I looked at Emma, hoping I was not blushing. I wanted to strangle her. She was a horrible friend, why did I keep her all these years?

"What?" She asked me as if she hasn't done anything wrong. "You used to say that."

I turned my head to face the television and try to avoid eye contact with David. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I could forget he had come back, and how sexy he looked after he exited the bathroom half naked, showing his well toned torso. I had never seen a six pack like that.

"I can see you drooling over him," Emma's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. At least she had waited until he entered his room. "I'm_ so_ going to enjoy this."

"I hate you," I replied hitting her with one of the sofa pillows.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Can we play_ Halo_?" Emma's excited voice tone brought me back to reality.

I puckered up my lips. "I hate that game."

"Do you rather go to Chatroulette, then?" Emma questioned me. I shook my head, I hated Chatroulette as well.

"Wait, you both go to Chatroulette? that's - why - how?" David, who had just entered the room, looked at us shocked.

I had the feeling David had troubles making peace with the fact that his sister was a grown up woman now. With a wild side, a really really wild side.

"Oh, we do," Emma teased her brother. "And the things we do for our viewers, right M?" she added before licking my cheek.

"Ew, Emma." I cleaned her saliva with my sleeve. David made a face, showing her he was as disgusted as I was.

Emma smiled at me and then turned to talk to her brother. "Looking fancy, were are you going?"

He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a dark red cardigan. He looked like a preppy college guy, kind of hot. Kinda? Who was I kidding? He looked _hot_.

"I'm meeting some of my high school friends at the Rabbit Hole," He explained putting his watch on.

"Wait a minute!" Emma sat on her knees, turning her back on the television where the _Halo_ game menu had appeared. "_All_ of your friends are going to be there?" She asked.

I knew were this was going to. I tried to warn David with a facial expression, but he didn't seem to understand my message. "Yeah, probably - I mean, it's like a high school reunion, so everyone was invited." He confirmed.

"We are going as well." The blonde stated standing on the sofa and jumping above it, cutting distance to her room.

"I thought you wanted to play videogames," I protested. I didn't mind going out when the plan was to go out, but tonight the plan was to stay in. I hated when Emma changed plans at the last moment.

"Not anymore!" Emma ran to her room to get changed. "Move, M! We have to get sexy."

I rolled my eyes. Ever since Emma reconnected with some of her brother's friends she had been particularly interested in one of them: Regina.

She had even started to learn about the political system in the United States and in the State of Maine just to be able to have conversations with her. I didn't mind Emma becoming an active citizen and being curious about politics; but the thing was that Emma hated reading, it was like if she was allergic to books. So naturally, I was the one who had to read all the literature she found on the library and made notes for her.

Emma's room had always been a mess, she was a messy girl, but today the level of messiness was not normal. I looked at all the clothes in the floor and started picking them up and piling them in the bed, trying to at least make some order.

"Leave it," she said, not giving importance to the state of her room. "Here, put this on." She threw a black dress at me.

Without having the energy to argue with her, I got dressed. It was pointless to try to talk Emma out of something she had already set her mind on. And she had her mind set on Regina so until she didn't get her, she wouldn't stop. I was pretty sure it was just a phase and it was better to let my best friend got it out of her organism, it was usually like that. Then Emma'd turn to her next victim and Regina would be soon forgotten.

Besides, Emma and Regina would never work out. I knew Emma experimenting, trying to find her real self, for a while now. But Regina was not what I had pictured as Emma's type. I could see Emma and Ruby because they were the same. I could see Emma and Belle because when Emma was around our shy friend, Belle was another person. But Emma and Regina? Their personalities seemed like water and oil. Specially after their debate on politics, like for example when Emma had supported the Democrats and Regina the Republicans. It had not ended well.

Emma helped me to zip up the dress she had gave me. It was shorter than anything I owned and my back was bare, exhibiting my white skin, except for the part around my neck where the upper part of the dressed closed.

"Looking hot, M!" Emma pointed out when I turned on my heels to face her. "I bet David won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight."

"Would you stop it?" I begged her, "Nothing is ever going to happen between your brother and I," He is clearly not interested in me

"Oh, you asked me to stop. You must really like him." Emma teased me. "Look, M, just flirt a little bit, have some fun. Maybe you'll hook up with Graham, he's a nice catch as well."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Emma was wearing a red chiffon dress, it was short on the front part but the tail got longer on the back part. It was a very simply dress but it made her look ravishing. She always knew how to dress to turn heads. Regina wouldn't see coming the Emma hurricane until it had already hit her.

"We're ready, bro!" she told David as we made our way into the living room. "It's gonna be_ legen-dary_!" The blonde screamed, quoting her favorite TV character: Barney.

He raised his head to tell us something but became completely speechless when he saw us. We probably didn't look like the two 14 year old kids that had accompanied him and his parents on the roadtrip when he was starting as a freshman at Boston College

"Doesn't Mary Margaret look super sexy in this dress?" Emma asked.

I shot a look at her. I was going to kill her tomorrow. David didn't reply to Emma's question, he just opened the door and waited for us to exit the apartment before he closed it behind him.


	2. Apple Martini & Scotch

Thanks for the feedback :)

Also, I think I'll be changing this to M because I rather be saved than sorry :/ So, letting you all guys know!

Hope you guys enjoy this one, make sure to leave me your thoughts!

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

As soon as we got to the Rabbit Hole, Emma abandoned me to go to the karaoke. At least she sang decently, so I didn't mind listening to her singing Bon Jovi's _It's my Life_. Even if I thought that song was completely overrated and a total cliche, not to mention that is the song that people always sing when is karaoke night.

I had texted Ruby and Belle to meet with us for some late night drinks, they said they'd come as soon as Ruby finished her shift at Granny's. So until then, I had to choose between sitting with David and Graham or sitting alone, I chose the first option. To Emma's dismay, Regina was nowhere to be seen, Graham and she had a fall out and the woman didn't want to go out with the town's sheriff. Maybe that's why Emma was acting as her normal self and not the polite faux-self she pretended to be around Regina.

I watched her drinking shots with three guys, Emma had an awesome alcohol tolerance, it had amazed since when we started drinking. The three guys didn't have such luck, they should know better, though: no one takes Emma Swan Nolan on an alcohol competence.

"She's a wild one, hugh?" David asked pointing at her sister, who was now singing and dancing with three guys.

"Pretty much," I replied giving a slip to my drink.

"How do you even keep up with her?" He asked.

I shrugged. "We are just something that goes together, like the thunder and the lighting."

"I see," he studied me for a while, then he stared at Emma and them back at me. "Are you both lesbians?"

I choked on my apple martini. "Excuse me?" I said cleaning my mouth with the napkin he had offered me.

"Not that I really care about Emma's sexual orientation," he explained. "She's my sister and I love her no matter what. I just want to know."

"No," I replied. "We are not a couple and we are not lesbians." I added.

I felt bad by partially lying to David, even though technically Emma was not a lesbian, but it was not my place to tell him about that. I was sure Emma wouldn't have minded, but I just felt that something like that had to be a topic for a lunch or maybe a dinner, in a quiet place, where they could both say everything they needed to say.

Thankfully Ruby and Belle arrived short after that, and I was released from sitting with Emma's big - and sexy - brother, his equally hot best friend and all the girls that were drooling over them. Have you ever notice how easy a girl can get when she sees a good looking guy? I mean, I know they are hot, but show some self respect!

We were on our fourth rounds of drinks when Whale and August decided sit with us. August and Whale were 4 or 5 years older than us, Whale was the town's doctor and August was the town's toy maker. They were with two guys I had never seen in my life, who were pretty handsome as well, what was going on in Storybrooke? Had it become a magnet for hot guys?.

"Hello pretty ladies," August said putting his hand on my bare back. "Mind if we tag along?"

"Only if you don't introduce us to your friends," Ruby and Emma replied with sassy grins.

"This is Killian," August introduced one of the guys, he had dark hair and blue eyes. "He's my cousin, he and his friend, Jefferson, are here visiting," our friend introduced the other guy as well. "Killian, Jefferson, these are Emma, Ruby, Belle and MM,"

"Lovely to meet you all," Killian said with a grin that could just mean trouble.

"How are you liking it here?" Emma asked the two guys, but staring at Killian, she had always liked trouble.

"Even more now that I've met the pretty ladies this place has to offer."

Emma and Killian hit it off right away. Jefferson seemed more quiet and kind of odd than his friend, so he was completely ignored by Ruby, who kept on talking to August and did not find the foreigner interesting enough. August, on the other hand, had just returned from a motorcycle trip across the states, which made him pretty much a God on Ruby's eyes; the girl longed so much to leave Storybrooke and live her own adventures, that everyone who had done that was a hero to her.

Belle and I had decided to talk to Jefferson and make him feel more welcomed, it was going pretty well until Whale had joined the conversation; we learned that Jeff -how his friends called him- worked at a park in the DC called Wonderland, from what he said, it sounded like Disneyland with drugs and alcohol. He also loved designing and making hats, which was a family business and he had met Killian on summer school when they were both 12 years old. Then it became all about Whale: how he had finished med school on the top of his class, how he was loved by the teachers, etc. He then offered to buy me another martini, which I was tempted to reject, but after seeing David sucking some blonde bimbo's face I accepted. Whale might not be a prince charming, but at least he showed some interest.

"Apple martini for the lady," Whale said when we sat in front of the bartender. "And a Scotch on the rocks for me." He added.

Surprisingly, I was having a great time with Whale. He had a few good jokes, and once he passed the fact that he was a nerd in med school and everyone needed to know it, he was quite an enjoyable companion. He knew a lot of stuff, specially african cultures, he had been in Africa with Doctors without Borders for nearly 2 years, he had lived with native people and talked about their culture with so much passion, their traditions were so strange yet amazing.

"We're leaving," I heard someone said, I turned to find David with my jacket on his hand. He had yet to collect Emma from her make out session with Killian.

"I think I'll stay," I said.

"You came with me, you leave with me." David replied. "It's my responsibility to see you got home save and sound."

"You are Emma's big brother, not mine," I added. How did he think he was? That he could simply order me what to do and where to go.

He kept quiet but looked at Whale, who got a little bit intimidated by David's sporty body and decided the evening was over.

"I had a really nice time," Whale said taking my hand on his. "I was hoping we could hang out another day."

"Sure," I answered with a smile and kissed his cheek. When I turned to take my jacket from David's hands I saw he was tense, and maybe a little bit angry. Was he upset because I was had spent the evening with Whale?

"Please tell Emma we are leaving before I punch that guy," he said dryly after helping me put my jacket on. Then I understood, he was upset for the scene Emma was making. He obviously didn't care about me.

I walked to Emma and interrupted her kiss, both she and Killian looked angry, but when I explained my reasons the outsider seemed to understand, he kissed Emma one last time and arrange their next date.

"What happened with your plan to get Regina?" I asked as we walked towards David.

"It's not like I'm married to her," she replied me with a smile. "I can have a little bit of fun in the mean while."

That was such a thing Emma would say.


	3. Salt & Tequila

And here, the moment a lot of you have been waiting - the appearance of the Regina Mills.

I don't know if this is enough steamy to make it to a M category, but as I said before I rather be save than sorry.

M.

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

It was friday the 13th and we had all made it through the day, which was obviously a reason to celebrate. It all started when we were in sophomore year, each friday the 13th something bad would happen to us. Once Emma broke her arm, Ruby had appendicitis, Belle was robbed (twice) and I nearly drowned and had a car accident; so every time we survive afriday the 13th we drank to that. And with the years, our celebrations got wilder.

"Drink, drink, drink!" We all yelled as Emma licked Belle's neck, drank the tequila shot from Belle's belly button and took a piece of lime from her mouth. We all clapped and screamed when Emma finished.

Then someone turned the music off.

"What the hell?" We all turned to see David, who was standing between his friends Graham and Regina.

We all shut up and watched the people who had just joined - or more like ruined - our party.

David was supposed to be out today, that's why we celebrated on Emma's house and not at my place. And not only he had come earlier, but he had brought two friends, including the infamous Regina. I though Emma would panic after seeing that Regina was staring at her - clearly interested in the whole situation - with a grin on her face but the blonde pretty much ignored his brother's friend.

"Daaaaviiiiddddddd!" A partially tipsy Emma greeted her brother. "You are homeeee! And you brought your friends," she winked at Graham and blew a kiss at Regina, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you want to have fun with us, guysss?" Emma asked, passing her arms around Graham and Regina and bringing them closer to the group. David wanted to escape but Emma dared him saying, "What's wrong, bro? Can't handle a couple of small town girls?"

Ruby, ignoring the newest addition to the party, served another shot on Belle's belly button and drank it. Graham and David saw the scene, half shocked half amused. _Boys._

David stared at Graham. His friend nodded. "Ok, Emma." He agreed. "But just one round."

Emma grinned at me. Something told me that this was not going to end up good, not for me at least.

"Graham you drink from Ruby's belly button" the blonde ordered her brother's friend. "And you, brother, you drink from M's."

I was definitely not drunk enough for this. I peeled my eyes at Emma, but David was the one who understood my gaze.

"Emma, I'm not going to drink a tequila body shot from Mary Margaret's stomach, she's like my sister." He pointed out.

Was he fucking serious? _Like a sister?_ I had been friend-zoned before, but sister-zoned? I had just reached a new level of loneliness.

"Pussy!" Emma said loudly. "Pussy! Pussy!"

"Let's just get over with it," I told David. "Or I won't hear the end of it." I added as I took my shirt off and laid on the table, next to Ruby.

"And you," my blonde friend addressed to the so called love-of-her-life. "You'll -"

"I'll drink from _your_ stomach," Regina interrupted her. I would never know if that was what Emma had in mind of not, but my best friend liked the idea, I could even see her eyes darkening, filled with excitement.

Belle first poured a little amount of tequila on Ruby's stomach, then she placed the lime on her mouth and salt on her neck.

"Ok," Belle said looking at Graham. "Salt, tequila, lime."

Something told me she was not quite happy of a guy licking Ruby, her Ruby. But Ruby was much like Emma, a party girl that just wanted to have fun. And Belle was just the poor soul that fell in love of someone like that. Maybe that was why our bookworm friend had never admitted her feelings for Ruby, but Emma and I had spent too much time with them to notice it.

Ruby stared at Graham with a smile on her face, and who could blame her? Graham was hot. She let a little moan out when the sheriff drank the alcohol from her stomach. And when he laid to get the lime from her mouth, Ruby decided to press her lips against his, sealing their mouths. I noticed that Belle's cheeks trembled, as if she was about to cry; but she held herself pretty good and put on her best poker face.

It all looked and felt weird from my position. I was still laying next to Ruby, and she was kissing a guy. Next to me was David, a man whom I wanted to kiss, but I needed to keep calm, I was not like Ruby and Emma and that behavior didn't suit me. Maybe someday I'd be brave enough to kiss the senses out of David.

After Ruby and graham's make up session, she stood up from the table and yield her place to Emma. My best friend took her shirt off, much to David's dismay, and laid next to me, "Best friday the 13th ever!" she muttered, she was so excited she could barely hide it.

I couldn't help but to grin at Emma's very Emma-like comment. Grin that was erased after Belle poured the alcohol on my stomach, the cold liquid made me shiver and breath in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" David asked me, he was really concerned about the whole situation. I nodded.

Belle then put the lime on my mouth and the salt on my neck.

I guess there is a moment in live when every girl wants the guy of her dreams to lick her neck and suck alcohol form her body. But today was not mine, I was just doing this because I was pissed at David. How could he say I was like his sister?. I closed my eyes, not liking this any more than David did, and wishing for it to end quickly.

David didn't lick my neck, but he pressed his lips against it and sucked the salt. My respiration stopped and my heart started pumping faster. I was pretty sure he could feel it because the arteries of my neck were beating quicker than when I do any type of physical exercise. After that he went down to drink the tequila shot from my belly button and then he took the lime from my mouth, barely touching my lips with his, but it was enough to make every cell on my body want to explode.

He stared at me for a while, maybe he was wondering if I'd kiss him like Ruby had kissed Graham. But I didn't move.

"That's how it is done, big bro," Emma clapped, laying next to me. Her voice reminded me to breathe. "You've left her speechless!"

I sat and waited for Belle to make Regina's tequila shot over Emma's body. I wondered if Emma would kiss Regina, and how would the kiss be. Maybe after it Emma would get over Regina and things would get back to normal.

When the preparations where over, Belle moved away from the table so that Regina could drink properly. The older brunette kneeled next to Emma and licked her neck, with so much sexuality that I almost turned lesbian. A smile was drawn on Emma's lips, you could see it pass the piece of lime she held with her teeth. Then Regina passed to the tequila part. Emma raised her head to see how Regina did it, what my blonde friend never expected was that Regina was looking back at her, as she drank the alcoholic drink. When the liquid on her stomach was practically gone, Emma sat, the lime still on her month. My friend dropped the piece of fruit as Regina's face came closer and closer to hers, and Regina didn't stop by the fact that the lime was not any longer on Emma's mouth, closing completely the distance between them.

I placed my hand over David's mouth before he could say something. Emma had spent so many days daydreaming about this moment that I couldn't let her brother ruin it. David stared at me and then at his sister kissing with his friend; I know he thought it was wrong, not only because they were girls, but because Regina was his friend, and he never imagined he would be betrayed in such way.

I looked away from David and looked back at Emma and Regina. They were still kissing, Regina's fingers tangled on Emma's hair.

I knew David would be pissed at me for not letting him interrupt them. But Emma practically shined, she was happy, and that was all that mattered right now.


	4. Milkshakes & Burgers

Well, I think it's as correct as my poor english allowed me to do so. If someone finds something wrong, let me know!

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs :)

M

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

My apartment's bell echoed inside my head, piercing m y brain. And it didn't matter how hard I tried to cover my ears with the pillow, the ringing wouldn't become easier on my hyper sensible senses. The bell stopped ringing, thank God. And then, just when I was about to fall asleep again, someone started knocking on the door. Uh, I guess they wouldn't go away.

I stoop of from my bed and walked towards the door, scratching my head. "Coming," I yelled, loud enough to make my eye shut due to the pain the sound caused.

I had to stopped drinking tequila. Maybe I was allergic to it. _Stop it, Mary Margaret,_ I snapped my thoughts away,_ it's just a regular hangover._

"Emma," I said when I opened the door. "You are here..." I pointed out, "With a suitcase."

"Nice hickey," she said and pushed her suitcase into my apartment.

Hickey? What hickey? I panicked and walked towards the mirror. And then I saw it, the hickey Emma was talking about. I raised my hand and touched it with the tips of my fingers, it had been the place were David had sucked the salt yesterday. I felt a tingling going down my body. My first hickey. David had given me my first hickey.

"And you always gave me a speech whenever I got a love bite."

Love bite, such a nice way to put it. So romantic: _love bite_. It was nothing but a bruise. I hated hickeys, I hated when Emma came to school with one. I found it so unappealing and kind of savage, so I always stopped men before they could give me one. However, this one, this one felt different. Maybe it was because David gave it to me.

"Makes you feel sexy, doesn't it?" Emma ask drinking a pill for the headache. I covered the hickey with my hand and nodded at my friend.

"Why are you here, with a suitcase?" I asked her.

"I had a fight with David." she pointed out and raised the box of aspirins, kind of asking me if I wanted one, I nodded. "So, I packed my stuff and left." the blonde handled me a pill and the same glass of water from which she had drank from.

"You moved out, just because of a fight -" I tried to make sense of her statement. "You do realize we fight every second or third day, when are you going to go after you move out from here?"

"It was not _just_ a fight," Emma's eyes watered a little bit. "He told me I couldn't see Regina."

"Really? He told me the other day he was ok with whatever your sexual orientation was."

"He told me - wait a minute," she stopped whatever she was about to say after her brain processed what I just said. "You talked about my sexual orientation?"

I nodded. "He asked me if we were lesbians."

"I bet he was jealous." Emma said with a weak smile. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyhow, he told me I could be with any girl but Regina."

"Why?" That just didn't make sense.

Emma shrugged. "Something about she breaking Graham's heart and he not wanting that for me." she rolled her eyes.

I had heard that Graham and Regina had an on and off relationship back in the day, and that they still fought a lot, but I don't think Graham is heartbroken any longer, at least it didn't look like that yesterday when he was making out with Ruby's stomach.

"I have an idea," Emma said recovering from her momentary break down. "Let's go out."

"Emma," I rolled my eyes. "It's 3 in the afternoon and I have a massive headache."

"And a sexy hickey." my friend pointed out. "Common! It'll be fun! We'll call Ruby and Belle, eat some burgers... Maybe drink some margaritas."

I growled. How could she be thinking on alcohol already? We were still recovering from yesterday's hangover. Plus, after the way Belle had looked at Ruby while the wild girl kissed Graham, it was highly unlikely that she'd want to go out with us. Not if Ruby was around.

"Please, M" Emma said putting on her best puppy eyes. "Please, let's go out."

"Fine," I gave in, there was no way of saying no to Emma anyway. "But no alcohol,"

"Scout promise," she put a hand over her chest.

"You were never a girl scout." I pointed out as I walked to my room to get dressed. At this point, I simply knew we would end up drinking again. Whatever, it was saturday, we didn't have anything to do for college and I was already feeling better.

I put a pair of skinny jeans, a blue long sleeve blouse and a pair of blue flat shoes.

"I texted the boys," Emma notified me without even raising her head.

"Ow," my friend raised her head to face me, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Nothing, I just didn't know that 'Ruby and Belle' really meant 'Killian, Jeff, August, Whale, Ruby and Belle',"

Emma pursed her lips into a smile, she knew I loved her - It was that kind of love would kill me someday, I was sure of that. Without saying a word Emma took a concealer out from her purse and covered my hickey. I hadn't hide it because I didn't own a concealer, I had never needed it. And when I did, well, I had Emma for that. Good thing we had the same skin color; it would have looked awkward to have a darker spot on my neck, other than the one David had given me, of course.

"There you go, we don't want Whale asking how did you got that hickey." Emma said happily. "Don't you try hiding the fact that you enjoyed to spend the other night with him." she added after she saw the look in my eyes.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound as if we had sex,"

"And sex is too mainstream for you," Emma replied.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin," I exclaimed.

Emma giggled. "No, of course there's nothing wrong. You're saving your virtue for your one true love,"

"Fine, go ahead and mock me," she sticked her tongue out, I reached for it and grabbed it with my thumb and index finger. "_Slowy, slowy_, thou do what I told thee," I added quickly, it was a game Emma and I had played when we were little girls and played ever since. Every time one of us sticked her tongue out, the other one had to try and reach it before the tongue was back in its mouth. The fastest one said the words and the slowest had to pay her debt. "I'll let you know when I come up with something I want you to do," I said as I opened the door and let ourselves out.

* * *

We walked teasing each other until Granny's, where Ruby was already working with a sour look in her face which did not get her good tips.

"Waddup, Rubes?" Emma asked sliding into our regular booth. Ruby muttered something in response. "Yeah, I also had a fight today. I'm living with M now."

"RUBY!" Granny screamed from the cash register interrupting our conversation, "GET MOVING, TABLES 4, 6 AND 7 ARE READY TO PAY,"

"Maybe I should move in with M as well," Ruby commented before she walked away with a sullen face. We watched as Ruby charged the tables for their meals, gave her grandmother the earning and walked towards our table once again. "10 bucks, those bastards left me 10 bucks. And not 10 each, but 10 all together." she sat next to Emma and hid her face between her arms and the table. "I hate my life,"

"No, you just hate your job," I pointed out.

"You should go to college," Emma said, I couldn't believe she was actually giving Ruby a good advice. "Then we could move into campus, be roomies and have crazy sex with random guys all the time."

And, there it was. Emma being Emma. Ruby raised her head and grinned at the blonde chick of the group.

"Mind if we tag along?" The three of us turned to see the boys. Only Jeff was missing.

"Sure," Ruby said, she and Emma slid farther away to make more space for the boys. "Where's the weird one?" she asked after the three guys were sitting. Whale and August on my side of the booth and Killian with my two friends.

"Ruby!" I said, I hated when she picked on someone, "Be nice,"

"It's not my fault that I don't remember his name,!"

"Jefferson," Killian reminded her of his friend's name. "Or Jeff." he didn't look angry, in fact he looked like he was used to people forgetting Jefferson. I wonder if these kind of situation occurred often, in which Jeff was almost an outsider. I felt sorry for him. "He's with that friend of yours - Belle, was her name?"

Ruby's jaw almost dropped. I could swear that it bothered her that Belle was with someone else, and to be honest, I was glad it did. Ruby had been kind of mean towards Belle by kissing Graham the way she did. We all knew how Belle felt about Ruby, but they had never spoke about it and it seemed kind of unfair from Ruby's side to hurt our friend without at least telling her '_Belle, I love you as friend._'.

"Should we call a waitress?" Whale asked to no one in particular.

"No, I'll do it," Ruby made Killian stand up so she could get out of the booth. "I'm not hungry anymore,"

"Common, Rubes!" Emma grabbed her by her arm. "At least stay with us!"

"Don't worry, Emma, you won't get lonely," our waitress friend said. "You'll be making out with him in no time,"

Emma looked at me, confused by Ruby's sudden change on behavior. I muttered '_Belle_', low enough for just her to hear. She replied with a '_Ow_,' and dropped the topic. We ordered all ordered burgers and milkshakes, except Whale who ordered a tea because a milkshake had too much sugar. What kind of person says no to a milkshake? Something was wrong with him, no wonder he was still single.

"Will your brother come and kill the party this time?" Whale mocked Emma.

"No," my friend replied with a smile on her face. "Never again."

"How come?"

"I moved out, now I live with this girl right here," she pointed at me, I pursed my lips into a semi-smile.

"Oh, I expect you'll make a welcome party soon" Killian stated.

She nodded "Tonight!"

I looked at her, "Tonight? Emma, you just moved in! And I'm still recovering from yesterday's party."

"You did a party without us?" August said, pretending to be offended.

"Anyway, tonight," The blonde continued, ignoring August's faux-hurt feelings, "We party that I have emancipated."

Emancipation: process of being set free from restrictions. That was a word Emma had learned recently thanks to the fact that Regina was interested in politics. Other way, it would have been impossible to make her learn a word like that.

"We shall call it '_Emmancipation_'," Emma said opening her hands in the air, as if it would be a music show. Killian and August bursted into laughs. "Ruby, Ruby, did you hear?" Emma said as our brunette friend brought our drinks. "Party at our house tonight," I liked how _my_ apartment had become _our _apartment in less than three hours.

The blonde raised her hand and Ruby high-fived her, she probably walked her anger off already. "Promise me it'll be one wild party like the ones you used to host during high school," Ruby did little jumps, letting her excitement show.

Oh, our high school parties. Those where the days.

"Of course, you silly girl," Emma shook her head. "The only difference will be that now we have the money, and the age, to buy and drink alcohol,"

"That's my girl!" the waitress winked at us before leaving us to our milkshakes - and tea.

I smiled at the people on the table, the aspirin had done its magic and the headache had disappeared. And I was ready to party. I had forgot how much fun we had during high school, but Ruby had just dusted a lot memories off. It was going to be hell of a wild party. First, Emma was angry at her party; second, Ruby was mad at Belle; third, Belle was mad a Ruby and fourth, the town had been refreshed with _new meat_ (term taken from_ Emma and Ruby's party dictionary_). Yes, this would be a night to remember.


	5. Bottles & Mops

Well, I had to do some research to live up to Emma's wild side. The cocktails and alcoholic food I've used in this chapter are real, and if you are interested you can find how to make them in _TipsyBartender_'s youtube user - he's awesome - unless you are underage, in that case you shouldn't drink, nor be reading this fic since it's M. (that goes especially to you, Alex :P)

Also, as a med student I need to say, I know we all love alcohol, but substance abuse is pretty dangerous. You don't want your liver to stop working when you are 40, so please don't be like Emma and MM. Love your liver :) I also won't advise doing drugs, not even marihuana (even if people say it's not that dangerous or addictive) - I'm a med freak, I know.

This chapter goes to _onceuponatimeismylife_. Since I keep breaking the promises I make to her :/

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**_MARY MARGARET'S POV_**

I entered into the market with the list Emma had given me. She had stayed home baking weed brownies and cleaning the house. We had already posted invitations to "The emmancipation party" all over the web. The people that had already attended to our parties were as excited as we were, I even got phone calls of people that we haven't seen since prom night asking if we needed help with something. I didn't even know where would we fit so many people. But who really cared? We were all in for a night to honor our high school parties.

Ruby was in charge of the food, and we were in charge of the alcoholic stuff since Emma had a bartender side that we all loved. Let's see what Emma would make for tonight's gig: Vodka Gummy Bears, Skittles Vodka, Sex on the Beach Jello shots, Chocolate Vodka Cupcake, Strawberry Vodka Ice Cream Sandwich and Vodka sunrise jello shots. Well, at least it was just one type of alcohol, Emma's favorite - Vodka, she probably was russian in her past life. Mixing alcohol, not a good idea. Emma and I had learned that the bad way. It was for Emma's 16th birthday, her parents were on a business trip and we had the house to ourselves, when we woke up all the furniture was inside the pool, and we had colored the pool's water to purple color. So not only did we damaged all the furniture, but we colored pretty much everything that Emma's parents own. We worked more than 10 months to repay the damages. The worst thing is that we didn't recall anything from the night, it was a miracle we had our clothes - the same ones from the party - on when we woke up. I guess the good thing about living in a small city is that the probability of getting raped is very low. And thank God Belle never got drunk and took care of us.

I went aisled by aisle, getting everything we needed to make our spiked drinks and sweets. Lastly, I put 20 bottles of vodka, among the other ingredients, in my shopping cart and started walking towards the register. Oh, I would _so_ regret all of this later.

Dear liver, I promise that if you don't collapse and end up in cirrhosis during this weekend, I won't drink alcohol for two months. And two months with a friend like Emma was like forever with a normal friend.

I pilled all the stuff I had bought in front of the cashier and waited for amount of money I'd have to pay for the things I was about to shop. She raised an eyebrow when she saw how much alcohol I was buying, but she didn't comment anything. After all, her job was to sell, not to judge the costumers.

"So, it is true," I heard someone behind me say. It was Regina. She only bought couple of apples and some vegetables, next to her, I looked like fatass, an _alcoholic_ fatass.

"Excuse me?"

"That Emma and you are throwing a party." She raised and eyebrow, daring me to lie in her face. "I've heard that you girls throw wild parties - The parties that every grown up regrets not going and every kid dreams of outshine," Regina added. Did she regret not going to one of our parties? Emma would have a heart attack if she knew. "Judging by yesterday's "_get together_"," She made quotation marks with her hands, "And the amount of vodka you have in that cart, I would say your reputation doesn't live to your actual wildness."

I looked around me, not knowing how to act. I had never actually had a conversation with Regina. "Hm - make sure to pass by," I said after a while with a shy smile.

A grin drew on her face. "I wouldn't miss it, dear," she said. "Here, let me help you with that,"

"I can handle it," I replied politely giving the money for the things my purchase to the cashier, she counted it to check if it was complete and let me go.

"How will you carry 20 bottles of vodka?" Regina asked. "I insist. Plus, I came walking and I could use a lift."

That sounded like a command, if Emma and Regina ever get together, they'd be the bossiest couple on Storybrooke. Actually scratch that, the bossiest couple on _Earth_. She helped me transporting the bags to the car - thank God for carts - and placing them gently on Emma's yellow bug.

I drove in silence, and Regina didn't try to make conversation either. If Emma would be here, they'd be already fighting over something. However, the silence was comfortable. I enjoyed it and I think Regina enjoyed it as well, so why risk the lovely silence and turn it into an awkward conversation?. I stopped the bug in front of my building, but before I could get out Regina spoke.

"Why did Emma move out?" Regina asked out of the blue.

"You should ask her," I replied. I hated to talk about other people's business.

"But I asked _you_," she responded.

I looked at her, studying my possibilities. Either I told her, and get over with this. Or I didn't and risked David, Regina and Emma making a scene during tonight's party. Which would upset Emma and she'd end up hating David even more.

"She had a fight with David,"

"About what?" Regina inquired, but something told me she knew the answer, I looked at her. "About me, right?" she asked, practically reading it in my eyes. I didn't reply, she took my silence as an affirmation. "God, I've fuck up another friendship. It's like I have a super power: the friendship wrecker"

I knew what she meant with 'another friendship' she meant the friendship between her, David and Graham, which will never be the same after she and Graham broke up. I felt sorry for her, I really did. So I turned to face her and placed my hand on one of her shoulders.

"You were just a catalyst, Regina," I said honestly, "It was something bound to happen. David doesn't understand that Emma is a big girl now, and Emma doesn't understand that David just cares about her. He thinks he can tell her what to do, and there's nothing Emma hates more than being told what to do and what not to do,"

Regina studied my face, I figured she was trying to see if I had told her the truth, or I just wanted to make her feel better. I squished her shoulder and then let it go, placing my hand, next to the other one, over my lap. I started playing with the car keys, I was kind of uncomfortable with Regina staring at me.

"Finally you came back," someone said and knocked my window. I turned to see Emma smiling. "Who's in there?" she said, from her standing position she could only see Regina's legs but not her face, so the blonde kneeled a little bit. "What is she doing with you?" Emma asked confused.

"She helped me with carrying the stuff and needed a lift," I replied opening the door. I looked at Emma's disappointed face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just imagined Regina's first time in the bug to turn out a little bit different," she shrugged. Regina, who was now outside of the car, smirked at my friend.

"There will always be more drives, Miss Swan" Regina said closing the car's door "Thanks for the ride Miss Blanchard," she turned on her heels and started to cros the street. "See you later,"

Emma and I watched her leave. "She is coming!" my best friend hit my arm, overfilled with excitement. "Move, move! So much to do, so little time," she added grabbing some bags and rushing into the building. I rubbed were she had hit me couple of times before I took some bags and followed her inside the apartment.

After doing few trips up and down the stairs, Emma and I had carried all the things that I had bought into the kitchen. What I loved the most about organizing parties with Emma was making the preparations with her. Emma and I had been inseparable practically since the day we were born, and we did everything together. But cooking with Emma was by far one of my favorite activities. She was a mess in the kitchen, but everything she made tasted so good. Specially if the receipt involved alcohol. It was like if she had a talent for mess things around and still manage to do the most tasteful food ever.

By the time we were done, the floor was covered with flour, chocolate had splashed every inch of the table, all the kitchen towels I owned smelled like vodka and our hair was covered with all kinds of eatable things. But we had done the most amazing fare I had ever seen.

"This is a mess," I pointed out.

"It doesn't look any worse than the other times we've cooked," fair enough. "Common, let's clean this and get dressed." Emma said picking a mop and starting to clean up the floor. "I'll lend you something sexy." she smiled at me, "Well, there's no way you'll meet your Prince Charming wearing a rag,"

I giggled as I hit her with the cloth I had just picked up to clean the table. I had no idea who Emma had in mind to be my next date, but she loved playing Cupid, the matchmaker. So many similarities with Jane Austen's novel _Emma_, it was probably a name thing. "You are impossible," I said, more to myself than to her.

"I heard that!" Emma said but didn't stop mopping, she just started singing Cinderella's_ The Work_ _song_ and continued doing her job.

Pursing my lips into a smile, I admitted to myself that having Emma as a roommate would not be as terrible as I feared at first. Then I turned at the table and continued to my scrubbing duty while I heard Emma chanting and joined the chorus.


	6. Jackets & Handcuffs

I was not going to upload this until tomorrow, but I just came back from Croatia and Iceland's playoff and we won so I was too happy and decided to share the joy. Congrats to all my fellow Croatians! :D

So, I've got a question. Do you guys want RedBeauty or any other ship (that involves Belle and/or Ruby)? Leave your comments - I'll choose what the majority wants, this is a democracy :)

Thanks for being awesome,

M.

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

"Well, look who arrived early for a change!" Emma said as Ruby entered through the door.

There were many thing Ruby was, punctual was not one of them. So naturally, when she was the first one to show up, Emma had to make a comment about it. Emma, always teasing people. Ruby put the sandwiches tray and the tupperware (filled with finger food) she had brought on the kitchen table and walked towards the living room to study the decoration, probably looking for a place where she'd make out with people.

"So, did you talk to Belle?" My roommate asked carefully, she knew Belle was a sensitive topic to Ruby. Specially since Ruby didn't know what Belle was to her, if she was just a friend or something more.

"Why would I have to talk to Belle?" she replied in an angry voice tone. Emma and I exchanged glares and decided not to touch the topic again. "Can I put a song on?" Ruby asked more calmed, Emma shrugged and pointed at her computer connected to the huge speakers that August had lend us for the party. "Ow, I'll put my song."

Ruby had a crazy obsession for Shakira's _SheWolf_ since the day it was released, we still didn't understand what was so special about it. But the brunette always said that she felt identified by it. Shortly after people started arriving, so many friends that I hadn't seen in at least 4 years came to party like old times. Some of them had even come from Boston; some people hadn't change at all, some did. Some got married with kids, some divorced, some still enjoyed the single life. It was like a life time happened in 5 years. I couldn't believe it.

Before midnight the living room and kitchen were already crowded with drunk and high people. The environment was awesome, hot and sticky, just like we were in high school. The music was playing loud and some people were dancing, others were making out in the corners or talking and making jokes, they were all having fun. It was like the high school reunion we always talked about planning but never actually happened. I looked around with a smile on my face.

"I think this is the best one we've organized," Emma said putting her arm around my shoulders. "SuperEm and WonderM did it again." she added using our teenager superheroes' aliases.

I glared at her, then my eyes caught who was entering through the door "Emma," I said to her ear "Don't freak out, ok?" my friend nodded. "Regina just arrived."

"OMG," she dropped the arms that was around my shoulders. "How do I look?"

I looked at her outfit and make up. Black open toe pumps and a golden sequin sleeveless dress. Her simple but flawless make up emphasised even more her beautiful eyes. Her perfectly curled hair that would make jealous any greek goddess.

"You look ravishing, Emma."

Emma squished my hand and went to talk to Regina, who greeted my friend with a smile. I must admit, maybe I was wrong about Regina not being good enough for Emma. It looked like the older woman genuinely cared about my best friend. Emma was happy, and as long and she didn't get hurt, I really didn't care. I watch the two lovebirds mingle until they got lost in the crowd, probably to make out somewhere privately. So I decided to join the conversation Whale and August were having.

According to Whale, Zambia was the prettiest place on earth, but August disagreed with him, stating that it was India, the cultural background, the mix of heritages. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in them, but the conversation got more and more heated as both men continued disagreeing. Not only about the most beautiful place in earth, but they also started arguing about Storybrooke, ways of living and finally: politics. Other thing I've learn over the years is that if there's something that's a worse mix than alcohol and sugar, is alcohol and politics.

"Ok, guys," I said stepping in between them. "I think it's time for the both of you to go home,"

"Not until he admits that ObamaCare is a waste of time and money," one of the man said.

"Oh, because Republicans have a better idea!" the other one replied.

"Please, guys - "

"You're just an idiot influenced by the media," the doctor spat.

"Whale," I warned him.

"And you are an archaic imbecile," the motorcycle rider replied.

"August,"

The two men continued arguing, completely ignoring me, until August threw the first punch at Whale. Whale stood up, brushed below his nose with one of his hands and, after realizing that August had just broken his nose, he jumped over his attacker, accidentally pushing me as he did. I tripped over a chair and felt how I almost felt. _Almost_. Some strong muscular arms had caught me just in time. I raised my head to meet with David's eyes, they looked worried and angry at the same time. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

After catching me, David walked towards Whale and August, who were now surrounded by a group of people screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" and separated the two men.

"This is enough," He said with authority, condemning their behavior. "You both go home or I'll take you to the Sheriff's office."

It was a warning, but it sounded like a threat, David's voice had so much emotion and authority that everyone around August and Whale stopped screaming and walked away. Not really wanting to get into a fight with the Sheriff's best friend, Whale and August left the party - they'd probably be ok tomorrow, when they sober up. David was standing in front of me, and didn't turn until they had walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Thank you," I told him. "It would have ended pretty bad."

He didn't say anything, no brotherly advice for me today. He stared me right into my eyes, and I felt like I couldn't breath nor talk. David Nolan was probably one of the only people that could leave me speechless. Then I saw another thing in his eyes, there was was no longer anger and worries, there was sadness and restlessness. I studied his whole face, he looked like shit.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked him and he nodded. "Here," I said grabbing his hand and making my way to the other side of the room, where I exited through the window to the emergency exit.

There was a couple kissing on one of the steps, I usually didn't like interrupting a make up session, but I didn't want to talk to David next to a couple that were eating each other's face. It would be just awkward. Politely, I asked if they could finish their business in the floor below mine and they accepted without even starting a fight. Maybe it was because they saw our hands linked and thought we were going to do the same.

Our hands were still linked. My heart skipped a beat.

Against all my thoughts, I let go of his hand. There was no need to be still holding his hand. As soon as my hand was free, I found myself missing the warmth of his palm against mine. Warmth. I hadn't realised how cold it was outside or maybe it was because I was not anymore in the stuffed hot living room. I rubbed my arms and sat on the step were the couple had previously been kissing.

Without saying a word, David took his jacket off and cover my shoulders with it. I whispered a weak 'Thank you,' while I chattered. Emma's brother then sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, just like Emma had done couple of minutes ago, he brought me closer to him and rubbed the shoulder that was not getting heated by his body. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent while I tried to control the shivers. It took a while.

"Better?" He asked once I stopped trembling. I nodded, not wanting to move apart from him, and he didn't let go either.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Emma," I said. My nose was few inches away from his neck, it felt so bad and good at the same time.

He stayed in silence for a while, maybe trying to order his ideas to form one logical argument.

"I just don't know what to do with her," David admitted after a while, "When I left Storybrooke, she was a kid and I needed to protect her from getting bruises and breaking her bones," he continued. "But now, now I need to protect her from people that will break her heart."

"And you think Regina will do that?" I asked, I knew David didn't have a problem with Emma dating in general, he just had a problem with Emma dating Regina.

He nodded. "As much as I love Regina, she is not very nice to people that are in love with her,"

"Why do you still hang out with her?" If she was such a bad person, I really wanted to know why was David still friends with her.

"She's a very loyal friend, she'd give her life for the people she truly cares about," he said staring at the stars. "I like that quality in a person,"

"Wouldn't you like a person like that to be your sister's girlfriend?" I asked. "I do think she cares about Emma,"

"I don't want to take the chances," David replied. "Not after what she did to Graham,"

"What did exactly happen between them?"

I had never heard the real story behind their fall out, just that they had a pretty bad break-up and that the only reason they stay friends was because they both enjoyed David's friendship. But it had all changed, before they were thick as thieves, now when the three of them were together it was like a ticking bomb: you never knew when it would explode. I wondered if that would eventually happen in our group due to Belle and Ruby's tormented relationship. I honestly didn't want to choose between them, specially because I knew that I'd choose Belle and Emma would choose Ruby, and then Emma and I would also grow apart. I couldn't lose Emma, she was like a sister to me.

"Graham has always been in love with Regina," David brought me back to reality. "He asked Regina out a lot of times, and each time she'd reject him,"

"So, she was not into the dude," I stated. "Why rejecting a date would make you a bad person?

"When our senior homecoming dance came, Regina decided to go with Graham, just to make Daniel, her ex-boyfriend, jealous," I see where was this going, and somehow, I felt bad for the sherif. "After the dance, Regina used Graham a little bit longer. I saw what she was doing and I told Graham, but he was so in love with her." David shook his head, probably thinking about young Graham, "He was sure he could make Regina fall in love with him,"

"But he didn't." I guessed.

David pursed his lips in a sad smile. "After a while Regina and Daniel got back together," he explained. "And the way she just threw Graham away from her life, it was hurtful, specially because she was our friend."

I looked at him. I really felt sorry for Graham, but I also believed that Regina had changed. Who can say that they are the same immature person they were during high school? Emma. And Ruby. But that was not my point. Regina was four years older than us, she was running for Town's mayor and she hasn't been part of a scandal nor a relationship since Daniel left her, and that had been 6 years ago.

"That was high school, David," I said. "People change,"

"How do you know she won't do it again?" David looked at me. "If Daniel would appear in Storybrooke, Regina would leave my sister in a heartbeat."

"You don't know that."

David opened his mouth to reply, but he close it when we realised that the whole party had gone silent: someone had turned the music off. People started exiting through the window and going down the emergency stairs.

"Killian," I grabbed Emma's love toy's hand. "What's wrong?"

"The police," he said, "Someone called in and said we had drugs in the party. I'd stay but I had some weed myself, so I'd only give you more trouble,"

I let go of his hand and he ran down the stairs jumping over few handrails. Without waiting any second longer, David and I entered the living room, it was not an easy task, specially because a lot of people were trying to get out and they kept on pushing us towards their way - it was definitely just like when we were in high school. The living room was a mess, it seemed like a hurricane had passed by. I looked around, trying to find Emma. She was nowhere to be seen, I got worried, it was not typical for Emma to flew when she was responsible for an act.

Then something caught my attention, it must have caught David's attention as well, because he grabbed my arm and pointed at the door with his other hand. My heart started beating faster and faster as we walked together towards the entrance, it felt like it would go out from my chest cavity. The door was semi-opened. David finished opening it. Then, just as my world fell to the ground.

"Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas," Graham and his deputy were cuffing my two friends. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"No!" I screamed, they all turned to see me, "This is a mistake,"

It was not a mistake. We had made brownies with Marijuana, we had bought, and served in a party, an illegal substance. We all knew Maine's law according to Marijuana, only medical use was allowed. And Emma had lost her fake prescription five years ago, when the late sheriff found us smoking on school property.

"Miss Blanchard, stay silent," Regina told me but she was shooting a glare at Graham.

At the same time Ruby and Emma screamed. "M, shut up,"

"This is not fair!" I yelled, not paying attention to the warnings they were giving me. "I was the one that bought the marihuana!"

I lied, they all knew I lied. But Graham couldn't go anything else than get another pair cuffs and read to me the Miranda Rights. Emma and Ruby looked at me with resentful faces, but I knew that deep inside they were proud of me. We were like the three musketeers: all for one and one for all. I wouldn't let them go to jail without me, and they'd have done the same.

"Seriously, Graham?" David asked his best friend. "You know Mary Margaret didn't do it,"

"What? You don't believe she did it but you believe I did?" Emma asked shocked.

"You were already in jail once of the possession of illegal substances," the oldest Nolan pointed out.

"And so was she!" Ruby and Emma pointed at me with their heads. He looked at me, looking for an answer, but I remained silent, I couldn't deny something that had actually happened. I felt my cheeks blushing when I saw the disappointment in David's face so I decided to study the floor

"It's not like I like this more than you do, David! But she just made her statement in front of six people," he replied. "I have to arrest her,"

"Oh, please," Regina let out at Graham's statement, "You didn't even have to pass by," I could feel the hate flowing between Graham and Regina's bodies. And I couldn't stop wondering if there was more to the story that David had just told me. "I wonder who called you in,"

"That's confidential, Miss Mills." Graham said in a deadly tone and with the help of his deputy led me, Emma and Ruby down the stairs and into the police patrol.


	7. Slumber Party & Criminal Records

Thank for all the support, sadly I'll have to put this in hiatus until January - I have no time to update. I'll probably publish something for thanksgiving (the American, since the Canadian already passed) and for Christmas.

I'm sorry, but I'm really fed up with college :/

I'm also sorry for the mistakes I might have done - it's almost 2am for me and I can't see them anymore :P point them out and I'll change them ASAP.

Also, to all my Latvian fellows, stay strong - Dievs Sveti Latviju.

Mara

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

It was not the first time we had ended up in jail. We were actually quite familiar with the cells by now. None of our parents bailed us out when we were underage, so why would they do it now? We usually ended up here for being drunk and disturbing the public peace. But for possession of drugs, we had only been two times, this being the second one. It didn't mean that we would panic, we knew better. It'd probably end like last time: 100 hours of community service, which I was completely fine with. I'd probably choose working at the orphanage or at the hospital, I actually liked helping people.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps.

"David?" Emma stood up and walked towards the bars that separated her from her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you how disappointed I am at you," he told his sister, "At all of you," he stared at me, I could feel him burning me with his glare. "You are 22 years old, is time for you to grow up and face that you are not in high school anymore."

"We just wanted to have fun," my best friend replied.

"_Fun_ doesn't get you arrested."

That was it, I'd not allow anyone to talk like that to Emma, not even her brother - I didn't matter how hot he was: we always lived by the statement 'Chicks before dicks,' and this was one of those situations.

Beside, there was only one person that got to be all bitchy with Emma, and that was _me_.

"Hey, that's enough," I stood next to Emma, "We didn't think someone would call the cops,"

"It seems like that's your problem," David shifting his glare from his sister to me. "You didn't think."

Emma's fist tightened, I bet she would have punched him if it wouldn't be for the bars separating us with David.

"This is the real world," he opened his arms and looked around, "Where everything you do, has a consequence," His eyes then stared at my neck, for a moment I didn't understand, but then I remembered the hickey. I covered it with my hand as fast as I could. "A hickey, for example can change the opinion a person has about you," he pointed out after a while. David clear thought that the hickey was from tonight's party since it had remained hidden by Emma's make up until Graham let us wash our faces.

"You're a fucking jerk," Emma spat, she knew how much his words had affected me and she knew who had really done the hickey.

"Good-night, Emma," he addressed to his sister, then stared at me one last time, turn around at left the Sheriff's office.

I had seen how hurt he was, it was a shadow in his eyes. It killed me. It killed me to think that I was the reason behind the pain. I had let him down. I had a thorn in my heart due to the conversation we just had with David. I could see that Emma was hurt too, one thing was to be angry with your sibling, but to know that you had disappointed him, that must feel really bad. Graham had tried to cheer us up, but he failed on doing so. I felt bad for Graham as well, I knew he was just doing his job, and that will probably cost him a fight with David.

The only one that used her phone call was Ruby, who called a pizza delivery service and ordered 5 pizzas - we were hungry like the wolves. Truth to be told: we never took our arrests too serious; neither did Graham, who was usually the one that lent us the money for the take-outs and put us in the same cell. He just wanted us to sober up, make a statement with a fake promise of never doing it again, and let us go. For us, being in jail was like a Prison Break themed pyjama's party. And for him, well I guess he had a good company for that night's midnight snack.

Mario, the pizza delivery guy, came ten minutes after Ruby called, charged Graham for the food, winked at us (his favourite clients) and left the sheriff's office. Mario was the son of the only italian couple in Storybrooke, naturally they owned a Pizzeria which served the best pizza in all the state. He had attended high school with David and Graham, but they were never more than classmates. Such a shame, because if they would have been friends, we would get pizza for free.

It took three slides of pizza each to go back to our regular cheerful selves and forget about the fight we had with Emma's brother.

"He obviously belongs with Captain America!" Emma exclaimed before giving a bite to her slice of pizza. "Graham, you agree with me, don't you?" she asked the sheriff. Graham nodded, his mouth was full with a piece of pizza.

"What?" Ruby asked offended. "They have nothing in common! He and Hulk, both scientists, both awkward,"

"Iron man is not awkward," Emma pointed out, "And I'd totally do him,"

I giggled while Ruby fist bumped Emma.

"Well, I'm sorry, ladies," I grabbed a pizza slide from the cardboard box, "But my OTP is canon: Iron Man and Pepper Potts, FTW" I said sticking my tongue out. Emma jumped to grab my tongue while it was still out, but she was too slow. I was going to say that she owned me two dares now, but I was interrupted by the echo of high heels clashing against the floor.

"Are you seriously talking about Iron Man's pairings?" A female voice asked.

From the increasing volume of her tone I could deduce she was walking towards us. I saw Emma, she was speech less. Only one person caused that reaction on Emma: Regina. It was as if Regina had a superpower, I wish I could shut Emma up with just one look. Because my best friend obviously didn't know how to keep quiet, and in some situations you just needed to be quiet. I turned my head to see the brunette wearing the same clothes she had worn for our party.

"And you bought pizza, I won't believe Sheriff Graham would allow such behavior," she added.

"What can I say?" Ruby shrugged. "Graham has a weak spot for bad girls," She winked at Graham and Graham smiled at her. I couldn't help but to feel bad for Belle, she was probably worried sick for Ruby's wellbeing, and here she was: flirting with Graham

"You have been arrested for possession of illegal substances, Miss Nolan," Regina snapped. "You should be worried,"

"We've been arrested for that before," Emma added not giving importance.

"I'm well aware of that," the woman that was on the other side of the bars replied taking three files out from her purse and dropping them over the table. "I'd had come before, but I had to pick these three personal records. I see you've been busy since you all turned 15," she pointed at our thick files.

Emma's jaw dropped and, once again, her mouth couldn't articulate anything. "What are you doing with those?" the blonde asked.

"Well, David told me he wouldn't pay an attorney," Regina explained, by her tone I could deduced that she agreed with David's actions. "So the city appointed one," the pointed herself. "To your case,"

I stared at Emma, she didn't like this. It was because Regina had her personal record, everything she had done or said during her wild years was written in there. It made her feel insecure and exposed. And I knew Emma hated feeling like that way. Specially since it was Regina, and she would probably read everything that the file contained.

"Please, Sheriff, would you give us a minute?" Regina asked Graham, he nodded and walked out of the building. Our attorney didn't say anything until she heard the door closing behind Graham's exit. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?" She leaned on one of the deputy's desk and opening a file. It didn't matter which one she had grabbed to read, we had done the same things and our files were pretty similar "Last time you were charged with possession of marihuana you had been caught smoking it on school grounds," she pointed out raising an eyebrow, silently asking if we had actually been that stupid. "Drugs test came back positive."

We nodded it, she didn't have to read the file to remind us of the stuff we had made.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Ruby asked, she sounded pretty tired. We all were, specially since we had had two party nights in a row - we were getting old.

"No," our attorney muttered

"I didn't picture you as a workaholic," the waitress pointed out.

"Are you kidding me?" the blonde girl turned to the faux-SheWolf "I bet she even has a _Carpe Diem_ magnet on her fridge," they both laughed.

My gaze shifted from Emma and Ruby to Regina, who was just staring at my two friends not amused at all. Something told me that Regina didn't want to work this case and that's why she wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. Maybe she was actually appointed by the city, even against her will. The city - the court is controlled by the mayor, Regina's mother, who was the current mayor and the only candidate that Regina was running against. Mayor Cora Mills must have done this to discredit Regina and make her lose popularity. Because the people of Storybrooke would just assume that if Regina can't win a trial, she's not fit to run the city - as if one thing had anything to do with the other.

I elbowed Emma. She stopped laughing when she saw my deadly serious face. Ruby followed shortly after. They both said a weak "I'm sorry," and kept quiet.

"Did you take the test tonight?" Regina asked after a while. We nodded once more. "Did any of you eat the brownies or any food that contained any type of drugs?"

I hadn't, I just ate Ruby's finger food, which was made by granny so it had no drugs for sure. I looked at Emma and at Ruby and they looked at me. None of us said they had eaten the brownies. Was it possible that none of us had ingested the drugs?

Because if that was the case, by the time the results came back saying that we had no traces of marihuana; everyone that had attended to the party and actually tried the brownies and got high would be their normal selves again. And then, the sheriff wouldn't have anything to tie us to the drugs, other than the statement someone had made telling him that there was weed on the party. But the statement was worthless without proof to backup the story - I knew that because I had read Maine's laws with Emma, when Regina caught my friend's interest.

"Then it'll all be fine," Regina closed the binder with all our stories. "Graham won't have proof and he'll have to let you go," she had a smile on her face. Was she happy that she'd prove the sheriff wrong? Or was she happy that Emma wouldn't be prosecuted for drug abuse? Either way, I was happy for the three of us. A thing like that in your permanent record was not good, specially if you were looking for a job.

"See?" Emma asked. "Nothing to worry about, can I have my file back?"

"You cannot have your personal file, Miss Swan," Regina stood up and walked towards off, "it's the police's property,"

"Jeez," Emma let out, "I just don't want you to read what's inside. I have my copy,"

I peeled my eyes at Emma. It was true, we had a personal copy but it was because we had broken in and snitched them from the sheriff's office. She couldn't say that to a lawyer, there were so many infractions involved.

"Having a copy means you stole your file, and that's federal offense," Regina said, almost reading my thoughts. "Now, answer my question and do it carefully. Do you have a copy of your personal file, Miss Swan?" She stared at Emma, who gulped and shook her head.

"No, Miss Mills," Emma replied. "I do not have a copy of my persona file," Regina knew Emma was lying, but at least now she could pretend she didn't know about it.

"Very well," Regina put our files inside her bag. "I'll see you all tomorrow," she added and left the room without even looking at Emma or saying anything to Graham on her way out.


	8. Risks & Conversations

I've decided to divide the thanksgiving chapter into two parts and publish one today and one tomorrow. Consider it the way of me telling you that I am grateful for your follows, alerts and reviews :)

Also, do you guys want me to change to Emma's POV for a while? Because I've been giving thought to it, and I don't think Mary Margaret will be present when something happens between Emma and Regina... It would be awkward. Of course that I'd mark who's POV is at the beginning of each chapter... Anyway, let me know what you think!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

After being sent to jail for alleged possession of drugs, we had decided to cool things down for a while. _For a while_ meant two weeks on Emma-time. She was already trying to convince me to go on a road trip to NYC, we had a long weekend after all. Emma's idea of road trips generally involved getting wasted, sleeping on the car and me being the third wheel (more like the fifth) to Emma's and Ruby's one night stands. One time we had decided to do a road trip to Boston and we finished in Atlantic City, with a huge hang over and completely broke, since we wasted all our travel's saving on a night that could have been broadcasted on TV as _The Hangover IV: the girls take over the Atlantic coast._

"But it's Thanksgiving!" the blonde said as she followed me around the apartment.

"I'm aware of that, Emma," I replied "That's why I'm having my parents over for dinner, you can invite your family as well,"

"Yeah, right," she replied letting her body fall on the sofa, "Because my parents are going to come all the way from Europe to celebrate Thanksgiving with us,"

I pursed my lips. I knew Emma's parents were on some business trip around the globe. And I also knew that she knew that I didn't mean her parents when I told her to invite her family. Emma was still hurt by what David had told us the night we had been arrested. And she was not the only one. David had made clear that he didn't want to talk to her either.

"Look, it's been two weeks," I sat in front of Emma, "And it's Thanksgiving, I think you should at least talk to him,"

"If you want David to come to your dinner, you'll be the one inviting him," she crossed her arms. "I don't understand how you could forgive him after what he said to you,"

"He doesn't know he was the one that gave me the hickey,"

"Doesn't make him less of a jerk for saying what he said,"

She had a point, but - "Emma, we all say things we don't really mean when we are angry," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Like that time when I kissed Robin and you where, and I quote you 'so sure that he was the love of your life' and you called me a slut,"

"You deserved it!" Emma said but she smiled, "He was the love of my life,"

"He was also a player," I pointed out.

It was true, Robin had been double playing us. I had told Emma and she wouldn't believe it, so I went and I kissed Robin in front of her face. Boy, she was so angry at me for a while. And it that case it was not just two weeks.

"Ok, fair enough," she agreed, "But this is not the same, and I won't talk to David,"

"Fine," I moved my hands in desperation, "I'll do it,"

"Fine," she mimicked my voice tone, "And I'll invite Killian,"

Something told me that Emma inviting Killian had nothing to do with the fact that David was coming and Emma didn't want to start another war by inviting Regina. She probably understood my thoughts, because she started explaining how she hadn't seen Regina since the jail incident and how the woman was being a completely cold-hearted bitch towards her.

"Haven't you try to understand why is she behaving like that?" I asked

"She obviously needs to get laid," Emma laid on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. I knew Emma was hurt by Regina's actions, but Regina was running up for the town's mayor, and Emma was pretty much the biggest trouble maker on Storybrooke and sadly, she didn't have any intentions of changing.

"I do hope you know it's because - "

"Because she wants to be mayor and I'm like the worst publicity ever?" Emma's eyes met with mine, and for a moment I thought they were teary. "Yeah, I know it's because of that," the blonde faced at the ceiling once more.

I wondered if they had talked after Graham had set us free, I haven't seen Regina around and Emma had definitely not been at her place. "Have you -"

"Talk to her?" Emma interrupted me for the second time. "Yup, she made pretty clear that what happened on my party can't happen again - not if I want to be with her anyway,"

"Wait, she really said that?" I asked sitting next to were Emma was laying.

"Yup, she did," my friend's gaze locked with mine. "Her words: _you can't behave like that if you want to be with me, Emma, I have responsibilities_,"

Emma imitated Regina's voice perfectly. Even though behind her acting, I could see pain. I wondered if maybe David had been right about Regina breaking Emma's heart, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought Regina might be right. Emma had to grow up, she still behaved like a teenager and Regina couldn't date a teenager - not if she wanted to become mayor.

"What did you reply?" A part of me felt betrayed by the fact that Emma didn't tell me about this before, but then I saw the answer in her eyes. Suffering. Emma was suffering, and she hated when people saw her like that - she felt it made her weak. So it was understandable why she had kept the conversation to herself.

"I told her she could shove her responsibilities up her ass," she replied while she sat, "And then I went out with Killian and we got drunk as shit,"

A very Emma way of solving problems.

My best friend gave me a look, "You are the last person that can judge me, M," she said, "Don't you think I haven't noticed how you avoid David to evade the conversation you clearly need to have with him,"

"How is that the same to tell someone to shove something up their ass?"

"You are dodging the problem," Emma raised an eyebrow, "Just like I am - and _that_ makes it the same."

Sometimes Emma had these glint of wisdom and would point out something very relevant and true. It always took me off guard because they were not very often. And that would leave me thinking, even after Emma returned to her normal, immature-self, and commented something like 'We should get pizza,'. The truth was that Emma was completely right about me trying to avoid the conversation I needed to have with David, and that was as childish as she getting drunk with Killian instead of trying to do something for Regina.

"I'll invite David," I said when I shook my thoughts away, "And you, you'll talk to Regina,"

"And tell her what, exactly?" the blonde asked. "'I'm sorry told you to shove your responsibilities up your ass, you can take them out now because I want to give us a try'?"

"No," clearly Emma needed to work on her apologies, "You'll show her you want to change and give it a try,"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll help with her campaign."

"What? Like give flyers and that kind of shit?" I nodded. "Yeah, there's no way I'll do that,"

"Well," I stood up, I had a lot of stuff to cook, "You can tell her you are sorry, but one action is worth a thousand words,"

I left Emma at the apartment, having an internal argument with herself, grabbed the bug's keys and went out. I needed to buy a lot of things for tomorrow's celebration. As I drove to the market I did a mental list of all the things I needed to buy. The market's parking lot was full and it was hard to get a spot. I parked the car next to the garbage disposal because it had been the only place I found after looking for over five minutes.

"Emma," a sudden hit in the car startled me. I turned around to meet with David's face. "Oh, it's you," he said when he saw my face, "I'm sorry, I just - I saw the bug and thought it was Emma." I didn't know if it was disappointment or relief what I noticed on his words, but I decided to ignore it. Together with the butterflies that I was feeling in my stomach. I stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, I figured that if she can live in my apartment for free I can use her car," I explained as I locked the doors. I swear I heard him chuckle, but I didn't turn around to see his handsome face. I walked towards the store and he walked behind me. The Nolan's sure loved following people around.

"I think I owe you an apologise," David said. I stopped abruptly and turned around, I wanted to replied something like 'Yes, I think you do' but I decided to remain silent and hear what he had to say. "I didn't have the right to say what I said," he avoided eye contact, "I mean, you are not my girlfriend nor my sister, so it's none of my business what you do with your body and who gives you hickeys,"

"You," I let out before I could regret it. If he didn't want to date me, fine, but I wanted things to be clear between us. I wanted him to know the truth.

"Come again?"

"You," I repeated. "You gave me the hickey,"

David's jaw dropped. "Me?" I nodded. "The Vodka shot?" I nodded again. He let a laugh out, now he did sound relived. I raised an eyebrow, confused at his behaviour. "Thanksgiving shopping?" he asked, changing topics.

"Yeah," I said as I continued to walk with David by my side. "My parents are coming over for dinner, Emma is going to be as well," I looked at him, it was now or never. "Would you like to join us? I know your parents are not here and Emma will be with us,"

"You'd risk having me and Emma fighting on your thanksgiving dinner?"

"Well, Emma is family," I explained. It was not the first time that Mr. and Mrs. Nolan were not in Storybrooke for Thanksgiving, and it was not the first time that Emma celebrated it with us. "And I don't want you to be alone. Neither does Emma,"

"Are you sure about that?"

I nodded. "I asked her before I left the apartment."

"And your parents?"

"I don't think they'll really mind," I said honestly. My parents had met David when we were kids and often asked Emma about him. And even if they haven't seen him since David left for college, they knew he had been my first crush and they had always been nice towards him.

He thought about it for a while. "Ok, but with one condition," I tilted my head, waiting to say 'no', "I'll help you buying and cooking the meal, and cleaning,"

A grin appeared on my face "Aren't you quite charming when you want to be?" I asked.

He opened the door for me and replied "Anything for you m'lady," I suppressed a smile and entered the supermarket.

It is true that sometimes coming clean about some situations scare us, and it's normal. But I've learned that taking a risk is worthy, because you never know which outcome it might bring, and sometimes you could be surprised by a pleasant outcome.


	9. Apples & Pumpkins

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American followers! - Also know that I hate you; going to a Black Friday has pretty much been my dream since I was 5 years old. So buy lots of stuff for all of us that don't live in the States! :P

To all the people that do not live in USA, sucks to be us, I know - Well, on the bright side the week is almost over. Thank God for fridays!

Also, next chapter - which I don't know when I'll write and update - will be Emma's POV. You'll understand why at the end of the chapter.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

_To Sam, who's 'OKs' mean a thousand words._

* * *

**_MARY MARGARET'S POV_**

"M, I was thinking that for dinner we could - " Emma stopped talking when she realized I was not alone. "Oh, you're here," she pointed out, obviously addressing to David, "and you are helping Mary Margaret." My best friend added, now she was staring at me.

I knew she felt a little bit betrayed because we always did our cookings together, and I was hundred percent sure she thought we would cook tonight's dinner together - to be honest, I thought so as well until I ran into David at the market. But the fact that her brother was here didn't mean that she couldn't tag along. Sure, it wouldn't be Em&M against the kitchen, but it was not like I was leaving her hanging.

"Yeah," I tried to explain, "We met at the market, I invited him over for thanksgiving and this was one of his conditions."

"As long as he also cleans the dishes," she replied with a shrug.

David grinned at her and nodded. Emma looked a little bit more comfortable with David being around, when we went to pick up the remaining of her stuff the day after being arrested she had been as stiff as a stick and didn't speak at all, so this was a huge improvement on restoring their relationship. The blonde grabbed the pumpkin, a knife and a spoon and brought them to the table. Emma's pumpkin pie was by far the best pie I've ever tried, we would eat it at least once per month as long as it was pumpkin's season, I think it was one of the reasons why I loved autumn so much.

"So," Emma sat on one of the kitchen's chair and cut the pumpkin, "We're spending thanksgiving like the bizarre family we used to be when we played tea time," she started scooping the seeds out.

I remembered those days, Emma and I were five and David nine. He would play with us just for the sake of not being alone in his room. Emma had a splendid tea table, it looked as if it had belonged to Queen Victoria of England, and the cups were of real porcelain. It had been a present that her parents had sent her for her birthday because they couldn't make it. They were somewhere in Australia closing a deal.

"Yup," I said while I prepared the turkey. "Only that instead of your creepy teddy bears, my parents will join us,"

"And Killian," She replied with a half smile and putting the pumpkin in a glass bowl and placing the bowl inside the microwave.

"Killian?" David asked confused, "What happened with Regina?"

Yes, excellent question. What happened with Regina? The reason you got into a fight with your brother, moved out from your place, moved in with me and did an emancipation party that ended up with us arrested.

"She's busy," my best friend lied with a poker face and walked to her room, completely calmed, without saying anything else.

The microwave was the only thing breaking the silence as we both stared at Emma entering her room and closing the door behind her. It hadn't been the typical Emma-tantrum; but anyone that knew Emma as well as we did, knew that something was not right with her. First of all, Emma never leaves the kitchen while she's cooking; and second, Emma never backs out of a fight - specially if it's with her brother.

"What did I do now?" He asked me worried once we were alone in the kitchen.

"Nothing," I said not giving importance to it, "Just don't talk about Regina,"

"She broke Emma's heart, didn't she?"

"It's a way of putting it," I returned my attention to the stuffing. "Regina told Emma that se had to grow up if she want to be in a relationship with her,"

David peeled his eyes in surprise, as if he wouldn't believe that Regina asked Emma to act as a mature person. "And what did Emma say?"

"That she just wanted to have fun," I replied, not really using Emma's exact words to try and make it sound prettier.

The microwave's _TING_ startled me. I yelled at Emma to let her know that the pumpkin was already warm and she could continue making the pie. My best friend came out of her room with no sign of distress, no puffy red eyes, no sad face, nothing. She walked towards the microwave as if nothing had happened, took the pumpkin and started scooping out the soft part out of the skin and placing it in a plastic bowl. One she was done scooping, she mashed it until it looked like puree.

David and I exchanged looks as we saw her work, concerned and surprised with Emma's behaviour. The girl took the pie crust she had made earlier this morning and started putting the puree and the rest of the final ingredients like sugar and cinnamon. Once the pumpkin pie was completely built up, she placed it in the preheated oven and left it there.

"My job here is done," the blonde said washing her hands, "Emma's out," she added and disappeared into her room once again.

* * *

The clock marked eight p.m. when the door bell rang, my parents had arrived punctual as usual. I opened the door and greeted them with a smile. Even since I started college and my parents got retired and decided to spend their saving on trips, we had stopped seeing each other as often as we used to. But they were always back home for my birthday, Thanksgiving and Christmas, so I couldn't complain.

"Mom, dad!" I said hugging first my mother and then my father. "It's so nice to see you,"

After their short greetings, my parents became quiet and studied with curiosity something inside my apartment. I turned to see what had caught their attention. Then I understood they were captivated by David, who was taking the turkey out of the stove. He raised his gaze and smiled at my parents, and I swear in that moment my heart melted.

I let them in and closed the door behind me as I spoke, "Mom, dad," they followed me towards the kitchen "I don't know if you remember David, Emma's - "

"Brother," My mother finished my sentence with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. and Mr. Blanchard," he greeted them politely.

"David, please. We've known you since you were in diapers, it's Eva," my mother said opening her arms to get a hug from him. "We didn't know you were back,"

"That's because M wanted him all to herself," Emma said walking out of her room with a huge grin on her smile.

I'd definitely kill her while she slept tonight.

"Emma!" My mother gave a tight hug to the troublemaker.

"Hi, Aunt Eva," Emma hugged her back. "It's so nice to see you again," she then turned to my father, "Uncle Pold! You have almost lost all your hair." Emma patted my father's hairless hair and my father laughed at her antics.

David stared at his sister with a smile on his face, he was amused at the easy going interaction between my parents and Emma, as if he had never seen her so happy and comfortable with older people. I knew that their parents had been absent a great deal of their childhood and teenager years, but sometimes I wondered how much time had they actually spent together as a family. As far as I could remember, the only days that I had seen George and Ruth Nolan they had been busy or talking on their phones. But Emma didn't like talking about her parents' abandonment because it made her feel vulnerable so I had no clue until what extend had she and David been alone.

David and my father walked towards the dinning room, Emma's brother was telling my father about his degree and plans for the future, which seemed to interest my father, who just like David had finished law.

"So, you've kept David for yourself, Marga?" my mother asked with a smile on her face as she watched my father and David talk.

I hated when people called me Marga. My mother was the only person that could do it, and well, it was because she was my mother and I couldn't really tell her what to do. "No, Emma here," I pointed at my friend, "Decided she wanted to live with me and I've finally understood why you say that raising a kid is hard," I replied "I've been so busy keeping her out of trouble,"

"I can imagine," my mother said trying to hide a smile. She knew a great deal about our wild side, she enjoyed our stories and kept them as a secret from my father, who would probably go mad if he knew all the things that his two little girls did. Then the bell rang once more, "Are we expecting someone else?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, " Emma let out, "I invited someone,"

Emma took a running start towards the door and slid at the end. To be honest, I was relieved to see her so happy. After today's confession I didn't know if she'd be able to act through the whole night, and showing her sadness to my parents was obviously not an option for Emma because that would end up in a lot of questions that neither she or I wanted to answer.

"You?" I heard Emma said. When I turned around, my jaw almost dropped. It was not Killian who was standing on the door. It was Regina. I was not the only one that was staring at the brunette who had just ran the bell, our three guests were silent and looking at her too.

"I'm sorry," she said from the door. "I didn't think you'd have guests,"

My gaze shifted from Regina, to Emma, to David. The first one looked honestly surprised to see my parents (who she had never met) and her old friend at our apartment. The second one was with her back to mr, but I guessed she was shocked because she didn't even turn to face me. And the third one looked completely confused.

"I'm truly sorry, I thought that - " She stopped talking. "I should better leave,"

"Wait," Emma said as Regina started to turn her back on us. Regina faced the blonde. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, remembering her manners.

Emma must have thought the same I was thinking: Regina was alone for Thanksgiving. It was not secret that she and her mother didn't get along. And since Regina didn't really have anyone and David was with us, she probably didn't have anywhere else to go. I felt bad for her, she probably just wanted company for the holidays, and I was truly grateful that for a moment Emma had forgotten about their disagreement and had invited the brunette in. Regina entered the apartment, our guests were still following her with their gaze.

"I brought apple pie," she pointed out and gave me the dessert, it was still warm.

"Thank you, Regina," I replied placing it on the table.

"Regina?" my mother asked, locking her eyes with Emma's "Is this _the_ Regina?"

Emma blushed and I studied my shoes. It was at moments like this that sharing our secrets with my mother didn't seem such a great idea. Of course my mother knew that Emma was head over heels for Regina, she knew we had read and studied all the books on politics that we found at the Storybrooke's library, and most important she knew that Regina had been our attorney the last time we ended in jail.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Regina," my mother hugged the newcomer, who was taken back by the embrace. "I'm Eva, Marga's mother. Ive heard so much about you,"

"I hope only the good things," she replied digging her eyes on Emma. My best friend stared at me, begging me to stop the awkwardness of the situation.

"Most of them,"

A smirk appeared on Regina's face, as if she was satisfied with my mother's answer. Then the bell rang again. I turned to see Emma, who had just lost all her face's colour. This time, it had to be Killian. He wouldn't mind Regina spending thanksgiving with us, since he didn't know the story behind the woman and my friend. But I was sure as hell that Regina wouldn't be so thrilled to have the guy that didn't lose a chance to kiss Emma eating dinner with us. And for the look on Emma's face, she agreed with me.

"David, will you please get the door?" I asked him, then I turned to the pale girl, "Emma, why don't you put a dish for Regina and help me bring the food to the table?"

The Nolan siblings nodded and did as I had told them. I must admit, I liked it. I could actually get used to boss Emma and David around. Emma followed me into the kitchen and took a clean dish and cutlery from the cupboard.

"This is going to be so awkward," Emma whispered to me, I nodded. "What was I thinking when I invited her over?"

"She doesn't have anyone else, Emma," I replied in a hushed tone. "You did the right thing,"

"Do you girls need help?" Regina's voice gave us a jolt.

"Yes, please take the potatoes out," my friend handled her the mashed potatoes and stayed quiet until we were left alone again, "Regina is going to skin him and me alive,"

"Emma, please," I tried to talk some sense into her, "It's not like you and Regina were daking and Killian is your rebound, or that you cheated on her with him,"

"I just -" she started but was interrupted by David.

"Ok, things are intense between Regina and Killian out there," he said, not helping at all. "You girls better get out,"

"I told you!" Emma pointed out.

"Look," I stared at both Nolans. "We'll pretend as if nothing is happening, and we'll get through the night, ok?"

They both nodded, I breathed out and grabbed the bread and salad, David grabbed the turkey and Emma took Regina's dish and cutlery and the sour sauce. The tension between Killian and Regina could be felt from the moment we stepped into the dinning room. I saw Emma's knuckles become whiter, she was grabbing her dishes with force, trying to relax the rest of her body to pretend she was ok. But it didn't work.

"Emma, why don't you seat between my father and David?" I asked her, "I'm sure they have missed eating with you," it was not like I was lying. Emma hadn't have a meal with my father since last Christmas and David hadn't seen her in more than two weeks.

Regina took a seat between her high school best friend and my mother. I sat between my father an a very disappointed Killian, who gave for granted that he would be sitting next to Emma. For a moment I played with the idea of telling him the truth and begging him to act normal, but I decided to kept quiet to the sake of the evening's peace.

At least dinner was a success. My mother had noticed the tension between the two guests that had arrived last and decided to start an interesting conversation about politics and ideas for Storybrooke's with Regina and David, that had distracted the brunette for a great deal of the night. My father had taken an interest on Killian and his job at the themed park, their conversation was happening around me, but I was not very active on it. I kept on staring at Emma, and my best friend stared back at me, we just wanted the dinner to be over.

When the time for dessert came, my father commented on Emma's pumpkin pie with the same excitement he did every year. He was Emma's number one fan, we all knew no one stood a change against her pumpkin pie. Regina's pie was not bad either, it had actually been a pleasant surprise. Plus, I could hear my mother's thoughts: 'A woman that can think on her own_and_ took; a perfect catch for you, Emma', Emma could probably hear them too, because after exchanging looks with my mother, her cheeks slightly blushed and she played with the crumbs on her dish.

As the clock hit eleven p.m. my parents decided it was time for them to hit the road and go home, they had to pack because they were leaving in two days to visit China and Japan. They kissed me and Emma on both cheeks and said goodbye to the rest of our guests - my mother also hugged them.

"Well," Killian said when it was just the five of us in our apartment, "I guess we should all leave and let the pretty ladies rest a bit," he added staring at Regina.

It was obvious that now he knew something was happening between Emma and Regina, and he couldn't hide the small sparkle of jealousy in his eyes.

"Actually," David said sliding his arms over Regina's shoulders, "We promised the girls to help them clean before we go home, didn't we?" he asked Regina with a smile that would melt any girl.

"Much to my dismay," she replied, "But if you promised it to your sister, honey boo, we'll have keep that promise," Regina added and gently tapped David's nose with her index finger.

I didn't know who was more sickened by the scene: Emma or I.

Probably Emma.

But I guess their little act payed off, because Killian let out an "I see," convinced that David and Regina were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that the tension between the blonde and the brunette was because, as most of the younger sisters, Emma hated her brother's girlfriend. Thank God he was an outsider and didn't really know anything about Regina and David's relationship. Killian hugged me and tried to kiss Emma on the lips, but she turned her face at the last moment and whispered something to his ears. He nodded, grinned at her and then let himself out of the apartment. I'd make Emma tell me what she had just told to Killian later, after she helped me clean but before I killed her for making her usual Emma comments when my parents arrived.

"Thank you," Emma told David and walked towards the kitchen, completely ignoring Regina.

The brunette stood there, speechless, as she watch Emma cleaning the dishes. I stared at David, we both exchanged worried looks. Emma had built a wall around herself once again, it was something she used to do when she couldn't handle the emotions that she was feeling. I had the feeling that he hated when she did that as much as I did. With our eyes, we agreed that Emma had to talk to Regina. It didn't matter if they started dating or not, but they needed to solve whatever problem they had from the last conversation they two woman had shared.

"Emma," David said taking the dish she was washing from her, "Would you walk Regina home and see that she gets there save and sound?"

The blonde shoot a glare at her brother.

"I'd do it myself, but -" David stared at me, "You know,"

A grin appeared at Emma's face. "Sure," she dried her hands, "I'll take Regina home," she winked at me and put her jacket on, "Common, Regina,"

Regina put her jacket on, hugged me and David and exited the apartment behind Emma.

"Good call," I said laying against the kitchen table, "You should become an actor," I pointed out,

"Who said I was acting?" he asked and grinned at me, "Maybe I did wanted to spend some alone time with you,"

My heartbeat stopped for a second or two, my eyes lost in her blue eyes. David pursed his lips into a smile and continued cleaning the dishes and I had to remember myself to breath in and out. I stared him doing his chores for a while before I decided to join him by drying the clean dishes. Well, maybe this thanksgiving hadn't been so bad after all.


	10. Walk & Talk

Ok, guys, remember, **this chapter is on Emma's POV!** hope you guys like it! hit the comments if you do or don't - I was thinking on doing every _0 chapter with Emma (like 10, 20, 30) because I really enjoyed writing on her POV. So let me know!

Next one will be same old MM's :) - and will be up around xmas.

Hugs,

M

* * *

_**EMMA'S POV**_

I had only agreed to walk Regina home because I knew how in love M was and how much she wanted to be alone with my brother. And if someone deserved a chance to be loved, it was her. Specially after all the shit I had put her through, it was really the least thing I could do. But I had no intentions of starting a conversation with Regina.

We walked in silence down the streets of Storybrooke. I had my hands inside my pockets because the weather was chilly, Regina walked her arms crossed; the sound of her high heels against the pavement where the only thing that sounded. Storybrooke was a ghost town sometimes.

"So," Regina was the one that broke the silence, "You invited Killian,"

"Yes," I admitted.

"You seem to have grown very fond of him," she pointed out.

I didn't feel like replying. I didn't feel like talking to her at all, because once I started talking my emotions would take control of me, and there was nothing I hated most than not being able to control my emotions.

"What will you do once he goes back to wherever he came from?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "You don't expect that he'll stay here just because of you,"

She was right - Killian had a great life and I lived in a hellhole that even the devil forgot. He'd never leave everything he had to move here with me. Plus, I didn't want him to, Killian was nothing but a momentary flirtation, something to get my mind off Regina. Killian leaving wouldn't scar me; Regina staying in Storybrooke, well, that was a different story. Having to see Regina's face in all the posters she had posted for the upcoming election was a torture, having to meet her when she was out with David was a punishment. If I had to worry about someone hurting my feeling it was because of her.

"You do realise you are just a fling to him, right?" Regina inquired, I couldn't interpret the tone on her voice - was she worried that Killian would break my heart? Or was she -

"Are you jealous?" I asked

"Maybe I am," her words took me by surprise as her eyes locked with mine. "Maybe I am just worried," she added.

"Well, don't be," I spat, "I am capable of taking care of myself and I know what type of man Killian Jones is - and can't say my intentions are much different to his,"

My confession had shocked her; maybe, just as David, she still thought I was the 10 year old kid they used to babysit. But I was not, and I hadn't grown to be a lady like Mary Margaret - I was a _hot_ mess, emphasis on the hot part, and I didn't really care about my reputation. Not until the last time I had talked to Regina.

Truth was, her words - plus the argument I had had with David the night we were arrested - had made me think a lot lately. Of what I was, how I behaved and what I wanted to be. I shook my head and my thoughts travelled back to the point of the conversation where she had stated that maybe she was jealous.

I stopped walking, she stopped as well when she realised that I had decided to stay still and turn to face me, "What?" Regina asked confused.

"It's just - "

I stayed in silence, I didn't know what to say. Her eyebrows furrowed as she waited for words to come out of my mouth, but I couldn't find the sentences I needed to speak out loud.

"Well, if you are not going to say anything, can at least we start moving?" she asked, bossy as usual, "I'm freezing," and started walking.

"Why would you be jealous?" I asked, still standing. She turned and walked towards me. "You said you didn't want to have anything with me,"

"I said I _couldn't_ have anything with you as long as you behaved like a teenager," she modulated her words to emphasise here I had been mistaken.

"Haven't it occurred to you, that maybe I like being a teenager?"

"Then you deserve to be with someone like Killian," I could swear I saw pain in her eyes when she said that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

What was wrong with Killian? What was wrong with having fun?

"Nothing," she rubbed her arms, she definitely was cold. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being a bitch to you, I just don't understand why don't you want to grow up, you are twenty-two, Emma." Regina added. "Sure, a little party never killed nobody and all that jazz," the brunette pointed out, "But it's a_ little_ party, maybe once per month or so, but every other day,"

"I want to give us a try," she looked surprised at what I said, "I truly want to, to be a grown up and be with you, but - " I trailed off

"You are afraid," Regina finished for me.

My eyes meet hers. For a moment I thought I'd feel uncomfortable, as if I'd be walking naked around the city, but I saw something different in her gaze: I saw compassion. It encouraged me to keep talking.

"It's just that - ," I exhaled and decided to come clean, "I've been the party girl for so long, I feel that I am nothing without that,"

"Ow, Emma," she caressed my cheek, "You are so much more than that!"

"And I like planning stuff," I added. It was true, I truly enjoyed planning parties, all the rush and stress from coordinating all the details prior to celebration, was the best part.

"And you are good at it," Regina admitted, "You just take all that potential, and focus it in something productive," she put her hands in parallel, and moved them forwards, mimicking something like a road, "Like a wedding planner, for example!"

"Me and weddings?" I raised an eyebrow, "Not a good idea. Unless you want the bridesmaid sleeping with the groom and the gay cousin with the straight best man,"

Regina chuckled and then stared at me, "Ok, we'll start with something easier," she said after a while, "Help me organise my campaign launch party, and then we'll see if you are fit to organise other things,"

"You want _me_ to organise _your_ campaign launch party?" Had she gone insane? That was probably the worst idea someone could ever have. But, if I planned her party, I'd spend time with her, and only God knew how much I wanted to spend time with her.

She nodded, "Without illegal substances, please," the brunette teased me.

"Definitely, who's going to be my attorney if you're in jail as well?"

The conversation flowed naturally after that. I guess I could divide the trip to Regina's house in three parts. The awkward-silence part, the angsty-angry-discussion part, and the laughs-and-glee part. I think we can all guess which part I enjoyed the most. I only need to say that Regina's laugh had just become one of my favourite sounds - just when I thought I couldn't be captivated anymore by this woman, she does something that bewitches me even more.

"This is me," she said when we reached the huge mansion she called home.

I glared at the house, then at her, uncertain what to do. So I hugged her, which turned to be a very awkward hug because it took her by surprise and she didn't even hug me back. I started walking, looking at the floor and cursing myself for being the way I am.

"Emma?" I heard her calling my name, I turned to see her walking towards me.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

She spotted few inches away from me, "Yes, this," Regina replied and then she kissed me.

The moment her lips touched mine I felt a wave of pleasure. Not sexual-related pleasure, but joy, pure joy. As if I was only meant to be kissed by Regina and all these years I've been doing it wrong. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, every inch of my skin tingling as she passed her arms around my neck.

"That was a total cliché," I managed to say when we finally broke the kiss.

She chuckled and let go of me, "See you tomorrow at the office, Miss Swan," she added as she walked towards her porch.

"But - tomorrow is Black Friday!"

"Your point being?"

"I was going to Boston," I explained. Every Black Friday, since Ruby -who was the oldest- turned eighteen, we had travelled to Boston to do our shopping.

"Exactly," she nodded, "You _were_ going to Boston, now you are staying here and planning my launch party," Regina smiled at me, I bet it turned her on to be on charge of stuff, I tilted my head showing her I was a little bit annoyed with her plans, "Get a good night sleep tonight, Emma, you'll need it." she added and disappeared into her house.

I stood in front of Regina's place for a while, my brain trying to process everything that had happened during the walk.

She had kissed me. Regina-Fucking-Mills had kissed me!

Best Thanksgiving ever or what?


	11. Onesies & Muffins

So I wasn't going to publish this until next weekend, but after seeing the picture that the OUAT Facebook page just posted, my SwanQueen feelings took over and I had to. Even if there's not going to be too much SQ sexiness on this chapter... Next chapter will be a super sexy SQ chapter from Emma's POV - because of adsfghjklakjhgfdsadfghjkljhgfdsa.

I'm actually considering on doing chapter with different POVs (just MM and Emma's), I wouldn't neglect either because I actually enjoy writing both of them, but I would feel more free to play with Regina and Emma if I could write on Emma's POV. Either way, let me know your opinion! - let's see how many SQ shippers read this fic.

Other than that, enjoy.

M.

* * *

_**MARY MARGARET'S POV**_

"Hey!" I said when I saw Emma laying on the couch and watching TV. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," she pointed out, "Seriously, Regina must be the bossiest person I've ever met,"

That was because Emma couldn't meet herself, I highly doubted that Regina was worse than her. Either way, Emma deserved to be bossed around - after all the bossing Belle, Ruby and I and endured, it was nothing but fair.

"Did you get anything for me?" the blonde asked sitting and facing me.

"Of course, you thought all this was for me?" I said raising the ten shopping bags I was carrying, she clapped excitedly as I walked towards the couch, sat on it and dropped all the bags next to my feet. "So, were do we start?" I asked.

"Pull and Bear!" Emma pointed at the bag, "Zara? OMG," the blonde took all the clothes out, we were used to sharing out clothes, so everything that belong to me was hers as well and everything that belong to her was mine. "Forever 21! You are the best!"

I had spent all the money I took for shopping, which included my and Emma's december allowances. We'd probably have to eat at Granny's everyday or die of starvation. But, whatever, black friday was only once per year.

"I know," I joked. "And, I also know you wanted this so..." I handled her a BCBG bag

"Oh no, you didn't!" Emma jumped from the couch and grabbed the bag. "The peplum dress I wanted!" She exclaimed as she took the red dress out of the bag, we had found it months ago over the internet, but they didn't have our size back then, so we couldn't buy it. "You are the best friend I could have ever wished for!" She jumped over me and hugged me tightly "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You're - killing me," I said gasping for air, she realised she was holding to tight so she let me go. After recovering from Emma's hug I reached for a shopping bag that had not particular label "I have something more,"

"More presents?" She tried to see what I had on my hands, "I'm starting to like this of sending you alone for Black friday sales,"

"Ta-da!" I showed her two onesies, one was Mike Wazowski and there other one was Sulley. Emma's face brightened up when she saw the two costumes.

"It's like christmas came early this year!" She yelled grabbing the Sulley onesie. "Common, let's try it on and watch a movie - it can be any of your boring romantic movies, you have earn it."

I rolled my eyes at Emma as she pulled me up from the sofa and dragged me towards my room. I didn't feel like dressing up - I had drove half of the day and then shop the other half. I was so tired I just wanted to drop dead over my bed. Emma, however seemed to have other plans, so much of being exhausted for working with Regina, she pushed me inside the bathroom and started changing on my room. I managed to put my onesie on before I heard a 'ROAR' and turned to see Emma dressed as the fluffy monster from Monster's Inc.

"Mike Wazoski!" she said, perfectly imitating Boo's voice tone. "There are awesome, M!" Emma said before jumping over my back, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I walked back into the living room, carrying Emma on my back. When we were in front of the TV, Emma jumped of my back and sat on the couch while I decided to which a movie we would see. I grabbed my favourite one.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But - we watched it two months ago!"

"You said I could pick!" I pointed at her with the DVD box. And when she didn't have anything else to reply, I turned and put the disk inside the player.

The door bell made me look away from the TV when my favourite scene was on: Mr. Darcy stripping off and going into the lake - who on earth dared to interrupt us? Emma paused to movie and looked at me, I knew what her look meant, it meant '_Your turn to open the door,_'. I stared back at her, my eyes screaming '_You got to be fucking kidding me._' She rolled her eyes and her eyes expressed '_Dude, I don't feel like standing up,_'. You know how is it with best friends: you can have a conversation just by looking each others' eyes.

"We are not home!" she screamed in a last attempt to avoid standing up,

"Too bad," a female voice replied. "We'll have to eat all this muffins without your help then,"

Emma's eyes locked with mine. "Did she just say _muffins_?" she asked.

"It's Regina," I pointed out, just in case she had not recognised her more-than-friend's voice.

The Sulley-dressed girl stood up and rapidly walked towards the door, leave it to Emma to think with her stomach. I wondered who was with Regina, she had said 'we' not 'I', so she was not alone. A picture popped in my head: David. I lowered my head to see what I was wearing, then I saw what Emma was wearing; definitely not appropriate for having people over, specially the people we liked.

"Emma, no wait!" I said running towards her and extending my arms to pull her backwards, away from the door; but it was too late, she had already opened it.

I froze on the site - my arms still extended. Regina and David stared at us in silence, studying our clothes. Their eyes shifting from Emma, who finally understood why I had tried to stop her, to me. Emma didn't seem to care much, though - she never really cared about others' opinions, sometimes I envied that trait of her personality.

"I didn't know I was dating a person that suffered from Peter Pan syndrome," Regina pointed out.

"I didn't know you two were dating," David added, a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't know there was a syndrome for people that didn't want to grow up," Emma said with a smile that eased the worry that had appeared on Regina's eyes after David's statement. "What I do know is that I'm hungry," she added grabbing the basket that Regina had brought.

Emma walked towards the kitchen with Regina following her close behind, mumbling something about the muffins. I turned to face David, who was watching his sister and best friend's interactions. Maybe he had already made peace with the fact that Emma wanted to be with Regina; probably had happened after I told him that Regina wanted Emma to behave as a grown up, because after all, that's what David wanted as well.

"You make a cute Mike," he pointed out, smiling at me. I felt my cheeks turn red as he and made his way into the house.

I closed the door behind me. Instead of walking towards the kitchen, David walked into the living room and sat on the couch, his arms extended over the top of the furniture he was sitting on. His attention was then captured by the movie we were watching.

"Pride and Prejudice?" David asked staring at Mr. Darcy's frozen image on the TV. "Didn't you watch that like two months ago?"

"Does it really matter?" Emma asked as she entered into the living room, "M likes to watch romantic guys in romantic movies,"

"What is romantic about a guy too blinded by his prejudice that looked down to the girl he loved?" he replied with a question.

I raised an eyebrow. David had definitely seen the movie, or read the book - watching the movie seemed more likely to be true, but _no one_ insults Fitzwilliam Darcy in my presence and gets aways with it. I was about to open my mouth and defend my beloved Mr. Darcy when Emma started talking.

"It's the way he gets over his prejudice," the blonde explained, "He sees over everything he was taught, everything that society thought was right - just because he loved her," Emma glared at Regina. "At the end he follows his heart, regardless of that society and his family might think, and that's what makes him a romantic guy,"

I looked at Emma, too much in shock to be able to make a comment about her observation. Was this the same girl that a while ago had told me not to watch some stupid chick flick movie? Because it really didn't seem like. Emma had a softie side for romantic movies. And I'll take the credit for that - 12 years of making her watch the genre had finally paid off.

"I never pictured you as a romantic person," Regina commented, she also looked surprised.

"What can I say?" Emma replied returning to her usual shallow-self. "I'm a box full of surprises," and winked at Regina.

"I can see that," the brunette replied and fixed her eyes on Emma's onesie. Regina was probably used to see Emma in super sexy outfits that my best friend pulled up just to impress her, so I could bet it was a shock to see Emma dressed as she normally dressed.

"So," Emma's sight shifted from Regina to her brother "Muffins anyone? They are delicious,"

It was too late to eat sugar, we all knew that, but we somehow didn't care. So we walked towards the kitchen and sat around the table. I only have a rule in my house, and Emma learned fast that it was better not to break it. We eat in the kitchen, except on special occasions; no juices, cakes, chips, or anything eatable could be taken out of the kitchen, and only popcorns were allowed to eat in front of the TV. Once Emma decided to eat brownies while she studied so I filled her room with plastic cockroaches. I know it might sound very OCD, but I just didn't like having crumbs all over the place.

"So, are you keeping my friend satisfied?" Emma asked her brother before giving a bite to her muffin. I almost choked with a piece of muffin that I already had in my mouth.

"Emma!" David exclaimed "Please, show some respect!" Her brother said, "At least towards Mary Margaret!"

"Oh, that's not even close to the worst disrespectful thing I've said about her and in front of her," the blonde replied not giving importance to it.

"True," I agreed with Emma, "I think the worst one was when you told my parents that the condom they found in their bathroom's trashcan was mine,"

"I didn't want them to think I had sex on their bed!"

"Oh, you mean you didn't want them to find out the truth?" I teased her.

"You had sex on her parents' bed?" Regina asked. David seemed like he wanted to know the answer but at the same time didn't want to.

"Twice," I replied,

"Actually, tree times," Emma said furrowing her eyebrows.

"When was the third one?"

"When your parents went to Australia..."

"With the Darling boy?" I pointed out, remembering who had been Emma's love interest at the time.

We had just turned 18 when my parents decided to go to Australia and visit my mother's best friend, obviously Emma and I had decided to host a party at my house. It had ended bad, as in people-ended-up-having-their-stomach-pumped-at-the-hospital bad. After that I decided to move out to assure my parents that I'd never organise another party at their house.

"_Boys,_" she corrected me. "John and Michael, I think they are on my top 5," Emma added while she stared into nothingness.

"Seriously, is there anybody in Storybrooke who you haven't have sex with, or at least kissed?" Regina teased her girlfriend. I wondered if beneath all her controlled appearance she was a little bit jealous.

"Well," Emma seemed to think about it, tapping her index finger against her lips. I raised my hand. "Yes, Mary Margaret - and David," she stared at her brother. "And Belle,"

"You kissed Belle on a Truth or Dare game," I pointed out, "The one when Ruby, her, you and I were arrested for underage drinking,"

"Right," she nodded, remembering the day, "I stand corrected then, only Mary Margaret and David,"

David and Regina stared at each other, probably wondering if Emma and I were speaking the truth or just messing around with them. But it was the truth, everyone above 20 and below 30 had been at least kissed by Emma, it didn't mean she had been interested in, or had ended up doing the no-pants dance with them. Most of the kisses where on games, just like Belle's. Still, she had an interesting record.

"Wait a minute!" David said after a moment of silence. "You didn't mention Graham,"

"Ah - yeah," suddenly Emma found her hands fascinating, "We - "

"You slept with Graham?!" Regina asked shocked.

When Emma didn't reply they both turned to me, waiting for me to give them the information. Even though I was pretty sure that Emma had made it rather obvious with her silence. I pursed my lips into a nervous smile.

"We were _very_ drunk," Emma pointed out as if it would made the whole situation better. "And it was just a blow job, we stopped before things went too far,"

That last statement was a matter of perspective. A blow job for Emma was normal, for me it was _too_ far. And the green colour on David's face suggested that it was too far for him as well.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he said standing up and walked towards the bathroom.

Emma and I followed David with our gazes until he closed the bathroom's door behind him. Then we stared at Regina, who's look was lost in the kitchen table.

"I need some air," Regina added and walked towards the window.

I peeled my eyes at Emma, who was biting a muffin as if nothing had happened. When she realised I had my eyes on her, she shrugged, asking me what was wrong. I moved my head, pointing at Regina with it - she was still looking through the window.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Emma asked as if it was not obvious, I shoot a glare at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok - no need to get all bitchy," she stood up, "You go and see if my brother needs some help."

See? Bossy Emma, always giving orders.

"Sure, I'll see if he needs something,"

I walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. David opened it moments later and let me in, his face was wet from washing it and he had done a mess around the sink, but at least the bathroom didn't smell like vomit. I sat on the border of the bath-tube, he put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

"Are you ok?" I asked after a while.

"I just can't believe -" David kept quiet "Graham, of all the people! He was supposed to be my friend!"

David looked pissed, but at least he was not angry at Emma because I was too tired of the Nolan sibling fights. "They were really drunk," I explained "He felt really bad after that,"

"He should have!" he clenched his fists "She's my baby sister!"

I placed my hands over his fists and felt them relax at my touch. "She's not your _baby_ sister anymore, David, you have to understand that she's a grown up woman now,"

"But he's my best friend!"

"Regina is also your best friend," I pointed out, not knowing if the comparison will be productive or not.

"But Emma didn't give Regina a blow job when she was drunk!"

A '_nah, just a heated kiss,_' echoed in my mind but I decided to shut up, after all the man had a point.

"Let's get out of here?" David asked me.

I checked my watch. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted. But David had a troubled look in his eyes; he definitely needed a walk, and I couldn't help but to feel a necessity to make him feel better, so I squished his hands one more time and stood up "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here,"

I smiled at him. "I know the perfect place then,"


	12. Disclosure & Silence

To the Snowing fans in general, don't worry, next chapter will be a fluffy-snowing one.

Now, regarding the guests' reviews:  
Raquel: definitively :)  
Guest below Raquel's review: The POVs will be mostly MM's, but Emma's will appear more often than they used to in the first 10 chapters. It's mostly because of the moments she and Regina will share in which MM can't be there.  
Guest no2: I love them too! I'm glad you are enjoying!  
Guest no3: That was the original idea - to have Emma's every tenth chapter, but Emma is way too dynamic to have Mary Margaret talk about her stuff. I'll only use Emma's POV for the SQ intimate moments, but the moments when MM is with them, I'll use MM :)

* * *

_**EMMA'S POV**_

I saw Mary Margaret entering into the bathroom to help my brother. Under other circumstances I would have gone and bother them, but I needed to talk to Regina and set things clear. So, after filling my lungs with all the air I could inhale I stood up and I walked towards Regina, she was still watching through the window but I was sure she was not looking at anything in particular, she was thinking. Somehow, I didn't find courage enough to start speaking, which was not like me.

"Hey, about all that stuff," I said breaking the silence after I gathered all my courage.

"You don't need to tell me," Regina replied facing me. "I understand you have a past, I have one too - just not as big as yours,"

To be honestly, I was really curious about Regina's love-life, especially that Daniel she used to date when she was a teen. I mean, there were so many gossips around that relationship and how it had ended. But if she didn't inquire about my past, I had not right to ask about hers.

"I just want to know something," she asked me, "You are not the cheating type, right?"

I shook my head. "No," I replied, grabbing her hand and locking her fingers with mine. "When I'm committed to someone, I'm committed," I added with a smirk.

"Good, because I hate cheaters," she stated and then paused for a minute. "I do want to know about Graham, though,"

"Why?" I asked. "Want to share tips about what Graham likes?"

"Emma!" she let go of my hand. "I'm being serious,"

"Fine - if you must know," I rested my back against the cold window glass, "Graham had just come back from finishing the Police Academy, he looked so hot in his uniform," Regina was staring at me; all my tries to look away were in vain, her eyes were like magnets "M was on a date and Ruby was fooling around with Belle, I was lonely - and you and David were in college so I guess he was lonely as well."

I crossed my arms as my thoughts went back to his grand entrance to Granny's the night he came back from his training. I had almost lost my panties just by seeing him. When he left Storybrooke to go to Boston's police academy he has been a kid, he even had acne; but he returned as a man, I could even notice his toned muscles below his shirt - I mean, who would resist a man like that?

"He didn't recognize me at first," I continued. "He came over and started speaking, so I thought he knew who I was," skipping some minor details I went to the point, "We went to the station and he started - you know," shyly, I pointed at my vagina. Usually I was very open about my sexuality, but having Regina's eyes piercing my soul made it hard. "I was about to reach an orgasm when I let out a moan and said the nickname I had for him,"

It had been pretty embarrassing at the moment: Graham stopped kissing my core and he looked at me with his face between my legs. It took him a while to understand. Then terror filled his eyes.

"I called him _Hammie _ever since I was a kid," I explained, "It was too hard for me to say Graham when I was four so I settled for something easier."

"And then he stopped?" Regina asked and I nodded in response. "So you didn't give him a blow job?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't." My answer seemed to relax her. I grinned. "Why? You wanted to stay top 1 on Graham's bj's list?"

Regina smacked my arm and looked offended. "I'll let you know, Miss Swan, that I didn't give Graham any blow job at all,"

"Hand job?" I asked, she shook her head. "Sex?" Regina shook her head once more. "Man, you were a horrible girlfriend to him, no wonder my brother doesn't want me to date you," I teased her but she looked away, as if my words had hurt her. Then I realised that there was so much more to the story than what I knew - stupid Emma, _stupid, stupid_, always talking too much.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and when I didn't get any response from her and brought her close to me and wrap her in a tight hug. Her arms wrapped my waist. The feeling of her breathing against my neck gave me goose bumps, but I didn't act on it; Regina was clearly distressed and I didn't want to take advantage of her fragile state. After all, I'm a gentleman - more like a gentlewoman.

The silence that surrounded us was broken by Mary Margaret's voice saying "Emma, we are going for a walk," and then the door opening and closing.

"I think we are alone," I pointed out with a grin. Regina looked at me.

"You can't seriously think that I'll have anything with you after this conversation,"

"You said you understood I had a past," I protested.

"Yes, but it's too soon," Regina's hand caressed my cheek. "Can we - can we take it slowly?"

I nodded, "Take all the time you want," I gently pressed my lips against hers. "I have all the time in the world,"

She kissed me back, "Thank you," Regina whispered to my lips, "For not pushing me,"

"Oh, there will be a lot of pushing once the time comes," I teased. "Against the kitchen table, my closet, the door,"

The brunette smacked me again, this time gently - as if she was playing with me. I was still embracing Regina, it was then when I realised how much I liked Regina's body pressed against mine, too much to actually let her go. It has not just in a sexual way, of course Regina was sexy and she made my body go crazy and want to do things to her, but also in a sweet caring way.

Was I falling in love with Regina Mills? I head a little voice say in my head. Impossible. Why not? the voice asked again. Honestly, I was too tired to argue with my inner self, I'd probably overthink things and reach wrong conclusions.

"Can we at least cuddle and fall asleep like that?" I asked with puppy eyes. There was no harm in asking.

To my surprise Regina nodded. I grabbed her hand I guided her to my room which was, as usual, a mess. The brunette raised an eyebrow and gave me a scornful look. It was the first time I was ashamed of my mess, Mary Margaret was right, I needed to be more organized. Well, at least I had clean sheets on my bed!

Regina waited until I laid down to settle next to me, she was probably too polite to sit in my bed first. If it'd be me in her bed, I'd had already jump like Free Willie. She laid on her left flank, facing me and rested her head on her left arm, her other hand was linked with my right hand and my left arm wrapped her close to me.

"I could get used to this," she whispered. I had my eyes close, but I knew there was a smile on her face.

I muttered a _mhm_, before slowly opening my eyes; Regina had already fallen asleep, I studied every inch of her face and her body, she looked at peace, so rested, so beautiful. It gave me butterflies on my stomach; it was a funny feeling, I hadn't feel like that since high school. I tried to memorise every detail as my eyes slowly closed and my eyelids became more and more heavy. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

The lack of sound woke me up. I checked my watch, 11 A.M. I raised my head a little bit to see over Regina's body, my movement woke her up.

"Do you hear something?" I asked.

"No..." she replied confused.

"Exactly: everything is in silence,"

"And that's relevant because?"

"Mary Margaret is not here," I replied sitting on the edge of my bed. Regina sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I'm sure she's still asleep, she looked tired yesterday, and then she went to walk with David," she said kissing my shoulder.

"No," I turned to face Regina. "Mary Margaret is always awake before 10 A.M., she's always making breakfast for me," my stomach growled, agreeing with my last statement.

"I'll cook you breakfast if you are so hungry,"

"You don't understand," I stood up from the bed shaking my head, "Mary Margaret didn't come home last night, what if she died?"

Regina chuckled. "Emma, she was with David yesterday," she said as if I wouldn't remember, "She's probably cooking breakfast for her new favourite Nolan."

"Mary Margaret is -" my voiced trailed off, "She's not like me, she wouldn't sleep over a guy's place." She had never done it before, so why would she start doing it now? She always said that she wanted to do all that stuff with_ the_ one.

My heart stopped. Could my brother be M's one true love? My thoughts returned to the words Regina had said a while ago, '_new_ favourite Nolan', I hand't realise how those words hurt me. I know Regina didn't mean it that way, she probably didn't even know the power that statement had on me. But Mary Margaret was my best friend, more like a sister, I didn't want to be the _second_ favourite Nolan. Suddenly the idea of M dating my brother didn't seem so appealing to me, how didn't I think of this before? M would eventually replace me, and how could she not? She was dating my brother. They would probably marry and have hundreds of little charming kids and I'd be left alone.

"Emma?" Regina's voice brought me back to my room, I shook my head. "Are you ok?" she asked taking my hand on hers

"Yes, it's just," I looked into her eyes. I wouldn't be alone, I would be with Regina. A half smile appeared on my face, "It's nothing," I squeezed her hand. "How about pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sounds good," the brunette replied with a smile.

She let go of my hand and started to walk towards the kitchen. I stayed behind watching the scene, waking up with Regina and cooking breakfast with her felt right, it felt like it I was born to live like this - with Regina. My thoughts travelled to the inner conversation I had had with myself last night. Was Regina my true love? I couldn't know for sure. But I did know that I was falling in love with her, and I just hoped that she'd be there to catch me. Because there's no greater pain than a broken heart.

"Are you coming or what?" I heard her scream from the kitchen.

"Or what," I replied with a smile as I exited my room.


	13. Kisses & Jealousy

Snowing time!

M.

* * *

**_MARY MARGARET'S POV_**

I stretched my back and my arms, feeling all my muscles stretch. It felt so nice. Slowly, I let my arms fall on the bed as I opened my eyes. A cork board with pictures of Emma, Ruby, Belle and I caught my attention, that was not in my room before. I looked around - everything was familiar, yet it was not my room. My sight stopped at a Breakfast at Tiffany's poster that was hanged next to the closet. Then I realised: I had slept on Emma's room. At least her old room, before she moved in with me.

What was I doing on Emma's house? I shut my eyes tightly, wishing to appear in my room when I opened my eyes, but nothing had changed once I did. At least I had my clothes on - nothing stupid had happened. I tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

After Emma had told David and Regina about her kinda-promiscuous past, David had asked me to go for a walk with him. I guided him to the Toll Bridge, it was my favourite spot on Storybrooke. It was the only place where I could relax and think; Emma knew about the spot, but she had decided to leave it just for me. "We all need our haven," the blonde had told me the first, and last, time I took her there. She never returned again, not even after we got into a fight, despite the fact that she knew I was there. She respected my safe place, and I couldn't thank her enough for that.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

David sat on the rock and patted the spot next to him, inviting me to sit next to him. "It's too cold," I said with my arms crossed. David smiled and then invited me to sit between his flexed legs, saying that the heat of his body will keep my back and legs warm. So I accepted, not only because the idea of being between David's leg thrilled me, but because it was really cold and I'd other wise get sick. After I sat between his open legs, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warmer. My heart jumped inside my chest, this man would be the death of me. I thank God that it was dark and that I was not facing him, otherwise he would have seen me blush.

We didn't really talk, but I think David appreciated the silence in company, he needed to clear his mind. Obviously he was shocked about Emma's behaviour. We stayed there for a long time, long enough for me to start trembling, even if David had my body wrapped, completely shielded from the environment.

"I guess it's time to go," he said, sounding kind of sad, "I don't think Emma would appreciate if you get sick because of me," I replied with a shy smile.

On our way back we decided to stop at his house first to drink something and warm us up. I also took advantage of the detour to put on some of the clothes that Emma had left behind. Surviving winter was all about layers.

When I exited from Emma's room with two extra long sleeve shirts on, I saw David in front of the fireplace with two cups on his hand. "Hot cholate with cinnamon," he offered me one, "Emma told me it was how you liked it,"

"You called Emma to ask her that?" I asked amused as I grabbed the cup and warmed my fingers with it.

David lowered his gaze, "No, I - we talked about you," he admitted, "A lot of times, actually," his eyes met mine, "Wow, that sounded kind of pathetic,"

"No, that was sweet," I confessed, not moving from the spot where I was standing.

He placed his cup on the fireplace's mantle and walked slowly towards me, probably considering the fact that I would back off. But I stayed put. When he was close to me, he placed one of his hands on my cheek and looked into my eyes, asking me with his gaze if this was ok. I stared at his eyes, then at his lips, and then at his eyes again, those beautiful blue eyes. I caught him staring at my lips, I had seen too many romantic movies to know what was going on. A part of me wanted to lean forward and close the distance between me, but the other part wanted to take it slowly, to savour each second that passed.

I felt David's finger caressing my cheek as he leaned closer to me and closed his eyes, I closed my eyes as well. And then our lips met. An inexplicable sensation ran through every blood vessel in my body. I had been kissed before, but never like this. The only thing preventing me to tangle my fingers on David's hair was the cup of hot chocolate that I was carrying. I didn't want the kiss to end, but eventually we had to break it.

He stared at me, shock and happiness feeling his face. "That was - " he shut up, "It was like - "

I smiled sweetly at him, I knew what he wanted to say - he wanted to say it was like magic. But he was afraid I'd think it's clique and it would ruin the moment, "I know," I replied to free him from saying the word, "I felt it too,"

"You did?" he asked and I nodded with a smile.

He pressed his lips against mine one more time before we sat on the sofa and stared at the fire in silence. I was laying against his chest, he had his arm around me. I was too tired and too happy to think about anything to say, and I was pretty sure he was feeling that as well. I closed my eyes and breathed his scent, trying to enjoy the last moments of this encounter before I went home.

And then - I didn't remember anything else.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I facepalmed myself, that brought me back to the realtime. I had fallen asleep on David, what would he think of me?

A little bit insecure, I walked out of Emma's room to find David cooking breakfast.

"Wow," he said when he saw me "Look who decided to join me for breakfast," I placed my hair behind my ear and smiled shyly at him. "We'll eat at the greenhouse, common," he said cleaning his hands with the kitchen towel and kissing my forehead, a simple act that almost made me combust of happiness "Grab the juice," David told me as he took two dishes with two ham and cheese tortillas

I followed him towards the greenhouse, not that I needed to follow him to know where we were going. The greenhouse was Emma's mother favourite room, the few times she was in Storybrooke she would spent hours and hours inside it. It also had the biggest orchids's collection I had seen in my life, once a magazine article was made about it.

"David, about yesterday," I said when he placed the dish in front of me. "I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, I could see he was concerned. "Was it the kiss? Did I do something wrong? Because if you don't feel that way I take it back, I don't want to ruin -,"

"It's not that," I interrupted him with a smile. "I..." I looked for the right words to say, "I don't usually sleep at other man's houses."

He chuckled. "How can you and Emma be best friends when you are so different to each other?"

I shrugged. Sometimes I asked myself the same question. Maybe the law of _Opposites attract_ was not exclusive for relationships, maybe it also included friendships.

He smiled, looking more relaxed now, "Mary Margaret, you slept on your best friend's bed,"

"Speaking of which, how did I get there?"

"I carried you," he said before giving a bite to his tortilla,

"You carried me?" I asked, genuinely mad at myself for not being able to remember it.

"After you fell asleep, I figured it was easier to carry you to Emma's room than to your apartment," I nodded, the boy had a point, "You drool when you sleep,"

"OMG," I said burying my head behind my hands. This was so embarrassing.

"It's cute," Cute? Only a Nolan could say that drooling is cute. That was something Emma would say.

_Emma_, my heart stopped. She had to be sick worried about me. I had never stayed at someone's place - other than her house and Ruby's. And knowing Emma, she had already organised a search party and reported me as a missing person.

"Hey, it's not such a big deal" David said, my face probably gave away that I was worrying about something. I was already finishing my tortilla, David was done with his.

"It's not that," I stood up, "It's Emma, she, I... I never spend the night out of house - not without her, she must be worried,"

He nodded, "Let's get you home, then,"

David walked me home, just as he was supposed to do last night; only that this time we were holding hand. Not in a hurry-up-Emma-is-being-arrested type but in a this-is-where-I-belong type. I only let go of him to reached for my keys. It was when I heard giggles. Giggles? Emma was giggling? I opened the door to my apartment with my eyebrows furrowed.

Then I saw Emma and Regina giggling and making pancakes in our kitchen, in_ my_ kitchen. Even though it was an endearing picture, I couldn't help but to feel bad, was it jealousy? I hadn't come home last night and Emma was making pancakes with Regina as if nothing had happened? It wasn't right, Emma knew it was not likely of me to spend the night with her brother, so why didn't she look at least a little bit worried?

And then a thought stroke me as a thunder, was Emma replacing me?

"I told you she was fine," Regina pointed out when she realised we were in front of them, "See, you worried for nothing,"

Emma looked at me, I couldn't read what her eyes were saying this time, it was the first time in years I couldn't decipher her gaze. Without saying anything, Emma walked towards me and hugged me tightly; not her usual I-want-to-break-your-rib-cage tight but more like you-scare-the-hell-outta-me one, the type she had only given me one time, when I almost drowned.

"Don't you ever do that again," Emma whispered to my ear, low enough so only I could hear it. "Don't you ever stay out all night without telling me,"

She had been worried, a little piece of me felt relieved, but the other felt guilty. I had been jealous because Emma was with Regina, it was wrong. She was finally in a somehow normal relationship. I was her best friend, I was supposed to be happy for her.

When Emma let go of me and she stared at her brother, a complex expression on her face, once again I couldn't understand what she was thinking. Her eyes shifted from David to me, and then she went back to help Regina with the pancakes. Regina and David didn't seem to notice Emma's abnormal behaviour, but I had. And I understood that we would have to talk about this, all of this - David, Regina, us being roommates - because it was all new to us, and somehow it seemed to upset us both.

Emma smiled at me, apparently understanding my thoughts, because when she looked at me I understood what she was silently telling me. '_Later, we'll talk about it later,_' but I had learned something with the years, _later_ in Emma-language didn't mean _afterwards_, it meant: someday this ticking bomb will explode. And that scared the hell out of me.


End file.
